Between Hope and Death
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: The sequel to 'Phases of the MoonA new evil emerges called Apocalypse. Can Wyn stop her from attacking, or is the 'Maiden' going to fall?Can her new little brother, Rhys, and Morgan help her by becoming who they're destined to be?Finished
1. Chapter 1: In Which Wyn and Morgan Have ...

Between Hope and Death  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village) and Mr. Calypso. Hey, I actually own quite a lot now. Hehe. ^_^  
  
A/N: Here's the sequel to 'Phases of the Moon . . .'  
  
Chapter 1: In Which Wyn and Morgan Have Another Argument  
  
Bronwyn Jenkins watched her brother make a total fool of himself. Morgan was trying to impress a few young women by flying over the harbor of Porthaven. The ladies were all wearing brood fancy hats and clapping like they'd never seen anything like it before. 'Horribly unlikely when you like in Ingary,' Wyn thought smirking.  
  
She decided to stop this foolishness by flicking her wrist in a deft, natural way and suddenly Morgan was coming tumbling down. The ladies screamed as if Morgan was going to die of exposure to water and Morgan crashed into the sea with a huge splash.  
  
Wyn chuckled. She was hiding behind a barrel filled with fish and watching. Morgan soon came back up in a spray of water and was flying again. He gave a roar of anger and looked around for the culprit.  
  
Wyn ducked back behind the barrel and thought, 'Oh look at the time. I'm supposed to meet Aidan now.' She then proceeded to transport out of there quickly and into the backyard of a small shop in Kingsbury. The shop belonged to her boyfriend, Aidan's, father and they often met there.  
  
She glanced around and like metal to a magnet, her eyes met Aidan's strange midnight blue ones with flecks of gold. She greeted him and went over to sit next to him on a lawn chair. Its white paint was peeling off but she ignored it as she began talking cheerfully with Aidan.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Morgan had stomped into the moving castle and shouted, "Where is that mischievous wench of a sister of mine?!!"  
  
Without looking up from the spell he was currently working on for the king, Howl replied simply, "Wyn hasn't been back yet."  
  
Morgan silently fumed and when he finally controlled himself he managed to say dramatically, "She's going to make me a bachelor forever!!!"  
  
"You've been married before so you're not much of a total bachelor," Sophie remarked walking in the backdoor with her arms filled with flowers.  
  
"What would you call me then?! A half bachelor?!!!" Morgan retorted plopping down gloomily on the armchair in front of the currently empty grate.  
  
Sophie placed the flowers in the sink before replying, "Well you didn't exactly divorce (A/N: Can they do that in Ingary? Do they even know what divorcing is? Oh well . . .) Kamania and she did die, so that makes you more of a widower, really. Besides you're used to being single anyway."  
  
"Great, just great," Morgan said dryly as he slumped in his chair.  
  
"So you just came to attack your sister, not visit us?" Howl asked dejectedly.  
  
Morgan had moved into his own small house in Porthaven about a month after the battle against Kamania the year before. He was now twenty-one and as good as single again. Though he wouldn't admit it, Wyn was sure Morgan loved being a bachelor far more than being tied down by marriage anyway. Morgan often visited and just as often, Wyn would say Morgan was courting someone awful again. None were as dreadful as Kamania but they still were either so dense it was hard to have a conversation with them or they had some other horrid fault in them.  
  
Wyn would often ask Morgan why he didn't go out with someone normal like her. Morgan would usually retort she was far from normal and immediately start sulking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn sighed as she slowly walked home. She could 'feel' Morgan's magic induced presence in the moving castle and she knew he would be able to detect her soon as well. She cautiously opened the front door and crept inside. Calcifer had returned and was sleeping tiredly in his grate.  
  
Wyn could see Morgan's legs laying over one arm of the chair and she realized he was waiting for her. He pounced off the side of the chair and advanced on his sister.  
  
"What did I do now?" Wyn asked innocently.  
  
Morgan gave her an exasperated grin and said dramatically, "Why can't you leave my love life alone?!"  
  
"I fondly remember YOUR 'love life' trying to kill me last year!" Wyn replied sarcastically.  
  
Morgan looked wounded at that comment and retorted indignantly, "That's not MY fault!"  
  
"Oh really. If you weren't such a blind fool you'd have seen what was wrong with Kama-"  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!!!" Morgan interrupted covering his ears.  
  
Wyn smirked and went on anyway. "You could have seen the problems with that wench, Kamania, and you know it!!!"  
  
"I was a fool now shut up, I admit it! I've forgiven you for making a fool out of me in front of those fine ladies by the way," Morgan said.  
  
"You were making a fool of yourself grandly without me. I just helped you make an idiot out of yourself," Wyn stated openly.  
  
That blew Morgan over the edge. He roared and went after his sister who laughed and dodged. Before long, Howl, Sophie, and Calcifer were watching as Wyn and Morgan ran around the room like a couple of little kids. It soon turned into just a play fight with them both laughing merrily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: And so begins my sequel. I may change the title. I'll just have to see what happens.  
  
By the way the next chapter is about Kamania's recovery.  
  
Oh and don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 2: In Which the ‘Maiden’ Has Ano...

Between Hope and Death  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, and Mr. Calypso.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: In Which the 'Maiden' Has Another Vision  
  
Temal Bateal glanced up at the young woman sitting on a high branch up in the trees. He sighed. 'Would that demonic woman ever leave the village of Hiea?' he wondered to himself. He shook his head. 'I bet she'll leave when Lady Kachioin realizes she's rotten,' he thought.  
  
Kamania glanced irately down at the sturdy tanned villager. "Go bother someone else,' she thought coldly. She waited for him to return to the hut filled village before she easily jumped the ten feet to the ground with minimal magical assistance. She winced as some of the old pain returned, but she had to hand it to the healer, Lady Kachioin. She sure knew what she was doing.  
  
She was wearing one of the village women's native clothing. It was a loose pale blue cotton blouse and a navy blue elegant looking skirt. Over it all was a huge hooded cloak of a sheer red color. She had her brown hair down for a change and as she walked her footsteps made no sound in their navy blue slipper like shoes.  
  
She walked into the village looking noble and obviously self-centered. She slowly walked to Lady Kachioin's dwelling. She swung open the cloth covering over the 'door.' She stepped in as if it was her own place and flopped down on one of the many pillows littering the floor. She groaned deceptively and cocked her eyes at Lady Kachioin to see if she was going to baby her more. She was.  
  
Lady Kachioin pampered her and cooed over her 'poor hurt patient.' Meanwhile Kamania simply let her and relaxed. 'I'll be out of this primitive planet in no time,' she thought grandly.  
  
Kamania remembered her last duel against Wyn clearly. She was sure she had won but at the last minute Wyn had come back to life. Kamania hadn't realized during the entire battle Wyn had been in the shape of an actual phoenix! Wyn couldn't die in that form, but Kamania could. 'It just wasn't far,' Kamania thought darkly, 'I can't do that because I'm not the 'all- powerful Maiden!'  
  
After Wyn had won herself and left Kamania, sure she was going to die before she could help her nemesis, Kamania had gathered the last of her strength and transported to her own old world where she had come from years before. The problem was she didn't have enough energy left to travel to the best healer on the planet's hut. She had ended up a good mile away from Lady Kachioin's village in the middle of a desert.  
  
Luckily for her, two villagers, one being Temal Bateal, had found her shortly after and taken her to Lady Kachioin. The healer then was able to begin to cure Kamania; totally unaware Kamania was seeking revenge against Wyn, against the 'Maiden' of legend.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At that very moment the 'Maiden' was sitting in detention. It hadn't been her fault really. She just happened to have a big mouth, a bad temper, and had happened to use them against her teacher, Miss Coca. "I only 'quietly' called her a clueless simpleton," Wyn mumbled as she doodled in her notebook. "I could have called her a dense nincompoop or an extremely dim imbecile," she continued as she drew a tiny person (that looked strangely like her teacher) with an 'I'm incredibly stupid sign' above its head.  
  
She was relieved her parents had taken the detention so calmly. They had been disappointed and lectured her about respect, well Sophie had anyway, but they thought the detention was a good enough punishment. Wyn glanced at the 'juvenile delinquents,' as she so colorfully called the bullies and misfits around her, and thought, 'I bet they all did tens times worse things then I did!' She still felt somewhat guilty though. It wasn't Miss Coca's fault she wasn't meant to be a teacher for fifteen and sixteen year olds.  
  
Wyn gave a thankful sigh when the teacher heading detention that day let them all go home. She transported home to find Calcifer and Sophie chatting and Morgan munching on an apple. "You do realize you don't live here anymore," Wyn remarked playfully.  
  
Morgan looked up and smirked. "At least I spend my time with family not mocking my teachers like some morons," he pointed out pleasantly.  
  
Wyn glared at that and went upstairs moodily. She flopped down on her bed and stared up at its canopy, which was a deep shade of indigo. That was what she was doing when her second vision came.  
  
She saw a wave of bright colors and suddenly she was overlooking a small village from a nearby hill. A woman stood on top of the largest grass huts. Her brown hair was flying into her face but Wyn could undoubtedly make out a face from her own nightmares. The face was sweet and innocent, it was the eyes the showed her true intent, the lust for death. The other huts suddenly burst into flame and the woman laughed.  
  
Wyn cried out in anguish as the villagers began panicking and fleeing in terror. She attempted to rush forward only to find herself still lying on her own four-post bed. She rubbed her eyes wearily and brushed the sweat off her forehead. "Another vision. This one is coming to pass soon though," she muttered. She could clearly see Kamania's image in her mind and she shuddered.  
  
"I know you've returned, 'Stalker," Wyn said staring absentmindedly at her canopy again. She turned onto her side and tried to take a nap. She only managed an uneasy slumber filled with constant tossing and turning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: That was a pretty short chapter =P Oh well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just follow the arrow to your 'destiny . . .'  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Another Occupant of ...

Between Hope and Death  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, and Mr. Calypso.  
  
To ness, Caudex, Calcifersgrl, etc: Review!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
A/N: I'm not suffering from the dreaded Writer's Block; I'm suffering from the beginning of what I like to call 'Lazy Author.' -_- I need reviews to recharge me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: In Which Another Occupant of the Moving Castle Arrives  
  
  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Wyn remembered Morgan yelling in surprise when their parents had announced something.  
  
Wyn sighed. 'A new sibling and I'm already sixteen!!! Boy, that's going to be weird . . .' she thought with mixed emotions.  
  
"Things are never going to be the same in the moving castle," Morgan grumbled. He was sitting on Wyn's bed chatting about the recent events with his sibling.  
  
"Of course they aren't," Wyn replied inattentively. She twirled one of her red gold locks absently.  
  
She was sitting at her desk doodling on a scratch piece of paper. "I can't draw," she mumbled disappointedly as she observed her strange sketch of Morgan she'd been working on. She had to laugh. It really was horrid to her critical eye with it's sloppy mess of hair made by the sides of her pencil and a mouth that had been erased so many time the paper had a rough faded look to it underneath the final mouth. "At least I can draw eyes," she muttered with some approval as she examined the grayish blue orbs. She liked to draw even though she had little skill in it.  
  
"I don't think that looks like me," said Morgan leaning over her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe it's you in abstract form," Wyn defended herself.  
  
"Nope. I think its just bad drawing skills. I hope our new BROTHER has better artistic abilities than you at least," Morgan remarked mockingly.  
  
Wyn scowled at the blandness of her brother's remark, and retorted, "Who said the baby was going to be a boy?"  
  
"I do of course," Morgan answered confidently.  
  
"Confident, aren't we?" Wyn asked darkly.  
  
Morgan didn't seem to notice, or he chose to ignore, the threatening tone in his sibling's voice. "It will naturally be a boy because so that males can officially dominate the moving castle with more population."  
  
Wyn glared at Morgan at that and threw her picture in his face. Morgan only gave her a crooked grin in return and went on to another subject. "Wanna talk about the vision again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, okay then. I have to go meet Lexi," Morgan said quickly.  
  
"Who's Lexi? Never mind, let me guess, Lexi's the latest girlfriend, right? And I bet you're going to 'showoff' the new baby when he or she is born so girls think you're a 'sensitive man," Wyn noted with a cocky laugh.  
  
"Humph, oh come off it, Wyn. Why do you have to make fun of my grand courting skills?"  
  
"Grand?! You're delusional! I really just like mocking you because you're my brother, Stupid," Wyn replied.  
  
Morgan gave his sister a look full of amusement and said, "Whatever, Sis. I gotta go."  
  
"Bye, Mor," Wyn said turning back at her desk. She stuffed her drawing inside one of her drawers and sighed. "A new baby is going to change everything around here," she muttered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn was right; everything changed. Several months later to Morgan's delight the baby was a boy and was named Rhys. He had Howl's original black hair and bright green eyes, but he had Sophie's mouth and nose.  
  
Rhys Jenkins was the latest member of the occupants of Howl's Moving Castle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok now go down to bottom of the screen and review!!!!  
  
Now that I've said that, bye. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4: In Which Wyn Meets Death

Between Hope and Death  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, and Mr. Calypso.  
  
To ness: I haven't read the Derkholm books in about 2 ½ years (I think anyway, I have a really bad memory for a teenager ^_-) but I don't see the connection clearly either. Oh well, thanks for reviewing and suggesting names. If no one has anymore I've decided on Rhys. I like that name too (even though I'm not sure exactly how to pronounce it ^_^). You have good suggestions. Just think now you've named 2 of my main characters =P (which is probably because I'm good at making fake weird names, but not coming up with good real ones).  
  
Also to ness: Please don't be evil! Review!!!!!!  
  
To Lady Artemis: *talking mysteriously* How do you know there won't be a new villain. Maybe Kamania's just small fry . . . Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Please review again. (You only reviewed 1 time for 'Phases of the Moon.')  
  
A/N: I would have posted this sooner (I finished it on Saturday) but I had other things to do and my Internet decided to go out (  
  
Chapter 4: In Which Wyn Meets Death  
  
A few months later Wyn held the pudgy baby in a way that seemed natural enough. She had her hands supporting his tiny head and her arms holding his little body. Rhys was sleeping in a sort of fitful way babies tend to have when they know their parents are not holding them. Wyn peered thoughtfully at his features and smirked. She could see herself already in him. She had a feeling he would have as prominent a personality as her, though one important in a different way.  
  
She cuddled him against her and looked up to see Morgan, who had an odd pinched look on his face. "What?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh nothing, really, I just think you seem to have a natural motherly instinct in you," Morgan replied hurriedly and quickly put on a forced smile.  
  
"I see. You were thinking of Kamania and you're rotten luck. If you really want to be a father, I bet you'll be one someday," Wyn said with confidence. She gave her brother a sunny smile and went back to rocking Rhys soothingly.  
  
'I really am an open book to you, Sis . . .' Morgan thought with a strange feeling of strength from Wyn's words. He watched from the stool as Wyn continued rocking their new sibling with an odd feeling. 'I'm twenty-one. When Rhys is my age I'll be forty-two!!!!' he thought with a bemused smirk.  
  
"I feel old," Wyn remarked out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey, you're only in your 'sweet' sixteenth year, I'm twenty-one!" Morgan retorted laughing slightly.  
  
Wyn smiled herself and said, "I'll still be thirty-two and that's old to me. Oh I forgot you're already old."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sis," Morgan said dryly.  
  
Rhys squirmed in Wyn's arms and opened two green eyes half way sleepily. He yawned causing Wyn to make a 'aw' noise at his cuteness. He made a little small smile and went back to sleep, curling up closer to Wyn.  
  
Wyn ran her hand threw his thin layer of dark curls. He looked innocent and peaceful. She didn't want to disturb him so she stood up slowly and went to the stairs. She walked up them gradually and went into Morgan's old room. It was Rhys's room now and baby toys and clothes were hung all over the room. Wyn gently put Rhys in the crib that had first been Morgan's and then Wyn's. She kissed her little brother lightly on his head and went back downstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Howl and Sophie smiled, Calcifer chuckled, and Morgan, Wyn, and Aidan called out encouragements as Rhys attempted his first steps. He wobbled and everyone instinctively rushed forward. It was really Aidan who caught Rhys and picked him up gingerly. Rhys chortled and smiled at Aidan. He seemed to have taken a liking to Aidan and would often laugh and want to play with him. Wyn began to get the feeling her little brother was winning Aidan's heart himself. Aidan adored Rhys and seemed to like being able to take care of someone for a change. He was the youngest of three siblings after all.  
  
Aidan lightly set Rhys down. Rhys shook again and held his tiny arms out for balance. He made a slow step towards Howl who was leaning in front of him, a few feet away, holding out his arms for him. Rhys, after gradually stepping forward, reached Howl and hugged his 'Dada.'  
  
Howl smiled and picked up the toddler who gave another laugh and clapped his hands together happily. Wyn watched with a small smile. 'Even though it feels weird to be so much older than Rhys, its still nice to have a baby around to teach and take care of,' she thought.  
  
Rhys made another youthful giggle and grabbed at the air in front of Wyn. Wyn took his outstretched hand and smiled. He gave her an innocent look of pure pleasure and suddenly Wyn took her hand away sharply to find a tiny rose resting on her palm. She smiled and said in the light, ever-gentle way she used with the toddler, "I gave you one of these too didn't I?" She remembered playing with Rhys in his crib to get him to fall asleep. She had produced a similar rose, but hers hadn't had the slight wilted look Rhys's did.  
  
It still was a good first try for a one year old and Rhys nodded in a way that suggested he didn't quite understand the question, he just wanted his family to be happy. They were the 'big people' to his young mind. He gave a sunny smile and leaned his head against Howl's chest tiredly. He then promptly fell asleep then.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"He'll be an interesting teenager, I think," Aidan remarked to Wyn as they eat lunch one day together at a small restaurant in Kingsbury. They were sitting at a table, outside the restaurant, under an umbrella.  
  
"I just hope he's not like Morgan," Wyn replied smiling.  
  
"Maybe he'll just be his own person," Aidan pointed out.  
  
"That could be too," Wyn agreed. She sipped her drink thoughtfully and watched as two young birds jumped about on the pavement outside.  
  
Wyn looked, as if drawn towards, the sky. It was strangely darkening and suddenly she realized she was sitting out in a cold endless nothing by herself. She stood up quickly. Her head was filled with strange questions and she felt somehow trapped. A feeling of loneliness crept up on her and she stared in all directions for someone.  
  
All she saw was one dark figure coming towards her. It was huge and shadowlike and she felt small and insignificant. She saw no face just a wobbly, column like silhouette coming up to her menacingly. She shivered, as it seemed to breath icy cold onto her.  
  
"W-who are y-you?" she asked the figure warily. She wasn't expecting the answer she got.  
  
"I am Death."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: *Dodges another wave of pots and pans from angry reviewers* Hehe. Another cliffy. ^_^  
  
Please review or else I'll . . . I'll do something!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: In Which Wyn Learns About Lif...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

**Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady ****Kachioin**** (and her village), Miss Coca, and Mr. Calypso.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got the flu on Friday and didn't feel like doing much of anything. At least I'm starting to feel better. ^_^ *Goes into a coughing fit* Darn . . .**

**To Lady Artemis: I love cliffhangers. Hehe. They're fun to write. *Dodges the usual pots and pans* Anyway, I think Kamania doesn't have a chance against Wyn anymore. As for who's Death you'll just have ta see for yourself . . . Let me just say this won't be your usual Life verses Death story.**

**Chapter 5: In Which Wyn Learns About Life and Death**

****

Wyn was sure her heart had skipped a beat. "D-Death?" she mumbled puzzledly. 

The figure seemed to sway slightly in response and said in a clear voice, "I have come to warn you of Life."

Wyn could only stare dumbly back at the figure.

Death made a strange raspy sound that Wyn had a feeling was its way of laughing. "I suppose this appearance frightens you?" it said with a tone of mild amusement. Death lifted its cape like arms slowly and then brought them down with a bang. 

Wyn waited dumbfoundedly for the gray cloud around the figure to disappear. When it finally did a youngish looking woman stood in the dark figure's place. Her hair was a surprisingly bright blond and her face had a sort of hawk-likeness to it. Her eyes were two tawny orbs that looked like they could see into your very soul. 

She smiled at Wyn's surprised face and said in a ringing voice, "I assume this is much better?" She cleared her throat and continued, "As I've said I am Death. I have come to tell you soon you will choose between myself and Life himself. I do not ask that you choose me over Life, only that you choose wisely. Not everything is as it seems. Life will try to bribe you. But you must always remember one thing; Death brings eternal sleep to those who have suffered from the hands of Life. Neither of us caused pain."

Wyn realized she had finally found her voice and said, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"You won't until the time is right," Death replied vaguely. She gave Wyn a weary look and said, "I must go now. Please be careful 'Maiden of the Phoenix.'  Protect the 'Dragon Enchanter.' He is are only hope against something far more powerful than even Life and I."

"What do you mean?" Wyn questioned.

"Even though you will decide which side you are on, in the end Life and I will have to join together again to stop the Final Darkness," Death replied. She was gradually fading away.

Wyn felt somehow lost as Death disappeared into the abyss. She watched as her surroundings slowly shifted back to the way they were before. She blinked to find herself once again sitting across from Aidan at the restaurant. 

Aidan gave her a searching look and asked, "What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"You spaced out for a good minute over there," Aidan replied.

"Oh. I seem to be involved in something bigger than I thought," Wyn answered vaguely as she looked up at the sky frowning slightly. _'Something much bigger,' _she thought gloomily. 

************************************************************************

At that very moment, the future 'Dragon Enchanter' was playing with one of his toy cars. "Vroom, vroom," he mumbled happily as he moved the miniature vehicles, which were firmly gripped in his tiny hands. One rebellious lock of raven hair went into the young toddler's face, which he brushed away instinctively. It would be some time before his phase would come.

************************************************************************

**A/N: *Blowing nose violently* @#$##&#* (naturally censored) Darn flu.**

**A/N: Anyway, sorry this is so short but I'm not feeling so good right now so this is as good as it's getting right now.**

**A/N: Don't forget to review!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: In Which Wyn Discovers the Tr...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

**Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady ****Kachioin**** (and her village), Miss Coca, and Mr. Calypso.**

To ness and Lady Artemis: I'm feeling a lot better now. Thanks. ^_^ 

To ness: I like using a sort of foreboding feel to my writing at times. It adds good suspense (and it makes a perfect spot for a cliffhanger).

To Lady Artemis: I think Morgan will get his chance soon . . . Hehe.

****

Chapter 6: In Which Wyn Discovers the Trilogy of the Last Hope 

Wyn paged threw a large book on legends in her bedroom. It was the very same book Howl had discovered the _'The Legend of the Maiden'_ in and she had a feeling she would find more valuable information within. She hoped to find something about Life, Death, the Final Darkness, and the great 'Dragon Enchanter' Death had told her to protect.

She turned to a page with a border of crisply drawn dragons crawling among tall ancient looking trees. It was entitled _'The Myth of the Master of Dragons and Magic Alike.' _A section of the page seemed to jump out at her. 

It read:

_'He shall be of small stature when his powers first arrive,_

_but do not doubt his greatness._

_He is the only thing that can stop the Final Shadows in the end._

_'Final Shadows?' _Wyn thought, _'Does it mean the Final Darkness Death was talking about?' _She decided to go back and read the description of the 'Dragon Enchanter' at the beginning of the page.

_'The Great Master of the winged lizards is also the greatest of all magic wielders._

_In fact, he is only second to the Maiden of the Phoenix._

_'Only second to me?' _Wyn questioned. She then read the end of the passage.

'He is young and inexperienced at the beginning of the final test, 

_but he soon will learn._

_He will be the last hope for the armies of Life and Death to defeat the Final Shadows._

_Without him, Apocalypse will arrive and conquer._

_He is the Dragon Enchanter._

That was all it said but it left a strange feeling in Wyn's heart. She flipped the book to the next page to see a page lined with a phoenix in one corner, a dragon in another, and a pegasus scrawled along the bottom. The phoenix immediately caught her eye being the 'Maiden of the Phoenix' she was. She decided to read the section. 

'The Legend of the Three Almighty Beings of the Mythical Creatures

Thy art the final members of Life and Death's armies seeking to stop the Final Shadows.

_Also known as The Maiden of the Phoenix, The Dragon Enchanter, and The Pegasus Emperor, they are the strongest of all magic wielders. _

_Without them, the Final Battle will not end with Apocalypse vanquished._

_Without them all will be lost._

_They are the Trilogy of the Last Hope._

_'The Trilogy of the Last Hope?' _Wyn wondered thoughtfully. _'So I'm part of a group of three mystic beings that are supposed to stop Apocalypse? Weird . . .' _

She pondered this for a while before she realized she didn't know who the 'Pegasus Emperor' was. She flipped back through the pages to a page decorated with tiny winged horses. 

_'The Parable of the Ruler Over the Horses_

__

He is the Pegasus Emperor and controls all of the horses above, below, and on land.

_The sea horses bow before him._

_The land horses whinny at his greatness._

_The sky horses, the Pegasus, are his loyalist subjects._

_He is the least strongest of the Trilogy of the Last Hope, but do not doubt his glory._

A hotheaded wizard, he is the master of persuasion and the eldest of the Three Great Ones.

A sly grin appeared on Wyn's understanding face. She knew who this was talking about. One word: Morgan. The question was, was Rhys really the Dragon Enchanter? 'I've seen stranger things though,' Wyn thought pleasantly. She slowly closed the book and set it down on her desk. 

She walked downstairs and over to Rhys, who was trying to make one stuffed toy snake eat another. Wyn had to laugh. He looked so innocent and happy like that. 

She glanced at the grate were Calcifer was sleeping among the embers. He looked relatively at home there and Wyn found herself smiling. She sat down on the floor next to Rhys and asked him, "Having fun?"

The small boy nodded his head and showed off his snakes as if they were made of gold. Wyn politely examined them and then gave Rhys a thoughtful look. "Are you really the fabled 'Dragon Enchanter?" she asked out loud. She knew Rhys wouldn't understand her question. He just nodded again and played with his toys some more. 

"Who knows?" Wyn wondered congenially as she watched one of the snakes bite the other's tail. 

************************************************************************

A woman with chocolate colored hair stood in a huge cold room lined with stone pillars. She was cloaked all in black as she approached the huge dark figure before her. The figure was a woman also, but she had an intense unrivaled beauty. Her long hair was gray, but she didn't look old, nor did she act old. She had a power seeming too radiant off her very tanned skin. 

**"Why do you come, mortal?"** the gray haired woman asked. She spat out the word mortal as if it were a disease. 

"I came to offer my strength and knowledge, oh Great Apocalypse," the cloaked woman replied with a slight waver in her voice.

**"I don't want anything from you. I know all!"**

"But I have met two of the members of the Trilogy of the Last Hope!" the cloaked woman said hurriedly.

**"I know, mortal, I have more power than you imagine. I am invincible!"** said Apocalypse.

"But, Apocalypse-"

**"Silence!!!!! Be gone, mortal, or your end will arrive before the end of the worlds!" **Apocalypse yelled.

"Yes, yes, oh Great One," Kamania said hastily as she scrambled out of Apocalypse's temple on a remote world close to her own. She would be cursed for all eternity for trying to weasel her way into the Goddess of the Final Shadows' plans. 

************************************************************************

**A/N: Hmmmm. What will happen next? **

**Wyn: You should know. You are the authoress after all.**

**Me: You mean 'The All-powerful Authoress.'**

**Wyn: -_- Whatever . . .**

**A/N 2: Anyway, don't forget to review or else I'll be forced to give you the remainder of my case of the flu. *evil maniac laughter***

**Aidan: Don't worry. She's not always like this. Oh and how come I didn't get to say anything this chapter?**

**Me: Ummmm . . . Why me? *shaking head***

**A/N 3: Ok I'll go now . . . I'm going . . . REVIEW!!!**

**A/N 4: Ok now I'm gone. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: In Which Wyn Meets Life

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, and Mr. Calypso. Oh and now I own Life, Death, and Apocalypse too! Cool, huh? ^___^

To Lady Artemis: I'm pretty much better. Thanks. Ok, its hard to explain, but the way to keep italics and bold is instead of saving the chapter as a word document, you save it as a web page. This is something I only just recently discovered how to do so if you need me to explain it in more detail I can do that. ^_^

Anyway, thanks for reviewing again. Reviews are my inspiration. As for Morgan getting his chance, yep, he's gonna get his moment in the spotlight. (Well, sort of…) I'll make sure to go read the next chapter of your story 'Sandcastle.' Bye.

****

**Chapter 7: In Which Wyn Meets Life**

****

It wouldn't be till Wyn's seventeenth birthday when she met Life. She was writing something in her journal about Rhys saying 'Mommy' for the first time when everything went suddenly blindingly bright in her room. She found herself on a beach on your average summer day, except no people seemed to be around. 

She looked all over the place until a glossy glimmer of dark hair in the sun caught her eye. She walked over to a youngish looking man who seemed to be sunbathing on a delicately patterned cloth. He gave her a sunny smile and said quite pleasantly as he put on a white cloak, "So you're Bronwyn Jenkins _the _'Maiden of the Phoenix.' My dear, Death, has told me all about you."

"Are you Life?" Wyn asked as she studied the man. His raven curls were a lot like Morgan's, only glossier and with more ringlets. He had an unnaturally handsome face that seemed to glow with the health life often brought. He was sturdily built with broad shoulders and a jutting chin. 

"Of course, doll," Life answered with the attitude that didn't really suit the all-powerful being, but rather a buff male bodybuilder that went to the beach many times to pick up girls. 

"I assume you called me here to try and convince me to be part of your army," Wyn said.

"Indeed I did, babe. Now I know you'll want to go on MY side because of my obvious superiority over the Death Gal, right?" Life continued.

"I don't think it matters that much which army I join do to the fact either way I'll be fighting the Final Darkness in the end," Wyn replied evenly.

"Precisely," stated a voice behind Wyn confidently. Wyn turned to see Death herself standing behind her in a bright yellow summer dress. Death was in her elegant blonde woman form now and she seemed to look as good as Life on the beach. "Hello, Life, dear," she said to Life cheerily.

Life grumbled silently before he replied just as brightly, "Now, now, dear, you know the armies are important."

"True, but isn't stopping Apocalypse more important?" Death countered.

"Its just another game to me, darling," answered Life.

Wyn found herself quite disgusted by Life's behavior. It just didn't seem right for him to have his 'job' and act the way he did. "Oh come off it!" Wyn yelled at Life, "This isn't just a game!"

"Exactly my point," Death agreed cheerfully. She gave Wyn a warm smile and turned to Life again. "You see, Life, this is terribly important and we need to work together," she told him.

"Let the 'Trilogy of Stupid Stuff,' or whatever they're called, take care of this," retorted Life.

"Accuse me, but I'm in that Trilogy!" Wyn snapped.

"Whatever." By then Life was sunbathing on the beach again. 

"I'm sure you'll be joining 'the Army of Illumination,' which is opposed to Apocalypse's 'Army of Darkness,' Wyn," said Death happily.

"Definitely," replied Wyn. 

Life looked depressed at that and said woundedly, "You're going to join _her_ evil army?!"

"Its both of your armies I'm joining," corrected Wyn. She had to grin. _'He just doesn't get it. We're on one team because we have one purpose; we have to stop Apocalypse at all costs,' _she thought determinedly.

************************************************************************

When Wyn returned home that evening she was a firm part of 'the Army of Illumination.' She still didn't think Life got it, but she was sure she had made some progress. _'Then again…' _she thought laughingly. Life, after all, could be tremendously obstinate. 

_'We can do this, er, I think anyway…' _she continued glumly, _'This is going to be harder to win than a fight against Kamania ever was, that's for sure…'_

_Could they win?_

************************************************************************

A/N: Hey, everybody! ^_^ I'm not sick anymore (that is except this dry fake sounding cough I keep making…)!

**Oh well. By the way, you'd better R &R or else…**

**Morgan: Not this again.**

**Me: No comments from the peanut gallery please=P**

**A/N 2: Bye and you know what to do…**

**Follow the arrow…**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8: In Which Wyn Waits for the Ba...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, and Apocalypse. I can't believe I've been forgetting to put Rhys up here!!! *sigh* Ok, I own Rhys Jenkins too.

**Chapter 8: In Which Wyn Waits for the Battle Against Apocalypse**

****

Wyn gave a cheerless sigh. _'This waiting is weighing down on my spirit,' _she thought sadly. She watched as Rhys attempted to achieve a spell. He wasn't so little anymore; a toddler of two he could walk and talk somewhat. Wyn always felt horribly old around him and often wondered how she was going to coop with him as a teenager. He wasn't too literate yet, but Wyn knew he would be someday and then he would take after the rest of them and be extremely good in something or other. 

Wyn had a feeling his talent would be art, but she wasn't absolutely positive yet. He would often sit for hours coloring and drawing tiny doodles that weren't exactly masterpieces, but they weren't bad for his age. 

At the moment, Rhys was trying to do a small levitating charm. He was aiming to move one of his favorite crayons with the enchantment, but so far he had only succeeded in making the crayon wobble slightly were it lay._ 'You can do it, Rhys,' _Wyn encouraged silently. She observed his last few attempts at making the crayon move. He lifted his arms up somewhat and the crayon lifted about a centimeter off the ground. He moved his hands up higher, but the crayon only vibrated and came back down. This time it was Rhys turn to sigh and he gave Wyn a gloomy look. 

"Crayon did not fly," he mumbled dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Rhys. You'll make that crayon fly soon," Wyn said positively. She hated to see him down, and the truth was she knew he was doing exceptionally well for a two year old. She went back to brooding over the prospect of stopping Apocalypse from destroying everything. _'I just hope I can do this…'_ she thought.

She gazed at Rhys's messy raven colored locks and her fears melted away to some extent. He had gone back to trying to levitate the crayon and was scrunching his face up with the effort it took him to do the spell. _'**We **cando this Rhys. I just know it!' _ Wyn thought.

************************************************************************

The Maiden sighed. _'Death wants me to meet her and I'm stuck in SCHOOL!' _she yelled internally. She gazed at her teacher and groaned this time. Miss Coca wasn't her teacher anymore naturally; she was eighteen now after all and at a different school. 

She glanced sideways at Aidan who sat beside her. He met her gaze and she almost laughed at his expression. Aidan these days was quite the mischievous student. He may have behaved and done the assignments, but that didn't necessarily mean he looked like the model scholar. No, Aidan's hair was the opposite of Rhys's and yet he still managed to look like he was big trouble. He also had a calm gaze that could either intimidate you or relieve you now. At the moment he was giving her a gentle yet mocking look that said quite clearly 'Can I please leave? I'm dying of boredom unlike _some _undereducated students.'

Wyn threw back an amused yet dark look and turned back to her teacher, Professor Weph. She was a middle-aged woman that had far too much jewelry on. She had on numerous shabby beaded necklaces on over her drab gray business blouse and skirt and two gigantic gold hoops on each ear. She had a small twist of pale blond hair on the back of her head and rather large gold-framed spectacles atop her nose. 

She was currently drawing a diagram of a pentacle on the blackboard at the front of the classroom and its history. This would have been fascinating to many people, but it wasn't very interesting to a couple of wizards that had used a pentacle in their spells so many time they just thought of it as a normal everyday thing.

"This **_is_** the highest level of magic at any school I know of," Wyn whispered to Aidan.

"True, but this is seven year old stuff," Aidan replied.

"Well we can't all be born in magic filled families," Wyn mumbled.

Aidan shrugged and was about to say something in response before they heard a booming crash. 

**Clank-BOOM! **Aidan and Wyn heard and they turned to see the walls shaking. The outside wall collapsed and something crawled inside. Several students screamed and shouted in confusion. 

Wyn gripped the back of her seat hard in a mixture of fear and anticipation. _'Damnation, what the heck is that?!' _she pondered furiously. She watched as the debris cleared and a creature of nightmares appeared. It was huge and long brown hairs covered its entire body. Somehow a sixth sense born of being the Maiden told her it was a beast called a _Sifrai, _or forest demon. 

Wyn pounced off her chair and bounded down the rows of seats to the front of classroom where the _Sifrai_ was making its way. She raised one glowing hand and prepared to yell out an enchantment to hinder the monster's movements. That was when the _Sifrai's _eyes flashed with the light of everything Apocalypse and Wyn found herself totally immobilized. Her body was frozen to the spot and she knew if this was what happened against an indirect attack from Apocalypse that she didn't have a chance of winning the war against the Final Shadows. The _Sifrai_ reached down and gripped her with its powerful fist. Wyn gasped as her breath whooshed out of her and her lungs cried for more air. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Aidan running towards her and the glint of Apocalypse's dark amused gaze.

************************************************************************

A/N: Can you say 'cliffhanger?' *laughs evilly* 

**Hehe. Just kidding. I was as surprised as you probably were at the ending of this chapter. It just dragged me along. **

**A/N 2: Anyway, you'd better review or …um…**

**Wyn: -_-;; She'll think of something eventually.**

**Me: *sigh* Oh be quiet!**

**A/N 3: REVIEW!!!!! Bye. ^_____^**


	9. Chapter 9: In Which Aidan Receives Help ...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, and Rhys.

Lady Artemis: I hope you get my e-mail about how to do italics and bolds…Anyway, thanks a bunch for reviewing again. ^_^ Oh and about Kamania…well…she'll be back, but maybe not as you expected.

**Chapter 9: In Which Aidan Receives Help from a 'Little Lizard'**

"WYN!" Aidan yelled. He bounded towards the _Sifrai, _which still had the limp Wyn grasped firmly in its fist. Aidan threw his hands back, as he made it to a few feet from the monster. He garbled out a spell he hadn't used often and thrusted his hands forward again. From his palms, a bright blue flame burned. It began to blaze with more ferocity as he tossed the fireballs at the _Sifrai's _eyes. The _Sifrai_ roared and dropped Wyn, who was quickly grabbed and pulled back to safety by Aidan.

The _Sifrai _blindly scuttled around in circles, its arms lashing about. Several students ducked and a few more screamed again. "**Everyone, get out the door NOW**!" Aidan bellowed over the noise. Most of the people obeyed immediately and others obeyed after they took another look at the _Sifrai_. 

Wyn shifted in Aidan's arms, but didn't wake. Aidan didn't blame her. The _Sifrai's _grip must have hurt terribly. He studied the _Sifrai_, wondering how he would get rid of it. 

**_'Sound like you could use some help.'_**

****

Aidan blinked. The voice didn't seem to have come from anywhere in the room itself. It was more like it had come from himself. He knew he hadn't said anything though and it puzzled him. 

**_'Hurry! If you don't listen to me that thing'll come after you!'_**

****

_'What the…' _then something hit Aidan. It was the faint whiff of a spell in progress. _'Mind communication! Of course! Who are you?'_

**_'My name is of little importance,' _**the voice said. Aidan noticed it was a young sounding voice, maybe even younger than he was. The only definite thing he could tell was the voice was a boy's. **_'Just call me 'Little Lizard.' _**The voice laughed at that. It was definitely the laugh of someone very adolescent Aidan noticed.

_'Little Lizard?' _Aidan inquired silently.

**_'It's an inside joke,' _**'Little Lizard' replied.**_ 'Anyway, just do what I say. First, see that long brown hair hanging from the beast's_**_ **chin?'**_

****

_'Yes.'_

**_'Good, well pull it and it'll turn to dust.'_**

****

_'WHAT?!' _Aidan shouted wordlessly at the person on the other side of the mind communication link.

**_'JUST DO IT!!!' _**'Little Lizard' roared.

_'Alright, alright, but if I die I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life!' _Aidan retorted.

**_'FINE! Now do it before its too late!' _**said 'Little Lizard.'

Aidan set Wyn down gently and turned to the _Sifrai_. "Okay; here goes nothing," he mumbled. He crept forward and when 'Little Lizard' yelped to act now, Aidan grabbed onto the strand of hair protruding out of the beast's chin. 

The _Sifrai_ yelled and, starting at the hair in Aidan's hands, began to turn into a thick grayish powder. Aidan let go in disgust and fell backward. He watched as the creature was completely changed to dust before he walked back to Wyn and picked her up. He carried her out the door and muttered a spell he did know well. It transported them to the main room of the moving castle, where Aidan laid Wyn onto the armchair in front of the fireplace.

He sighed and turned to see Sophie, Howl, Calcifer, and Morgan giving him a puzzled looks and Rhys giving him an amazingly thoughtful gaze for a toddler. Aidan explained to them what had happened. By the time his tale was over, he was sitting on a stool by the workbench. 

"A voice?" someone asked causing Sophie and Aidan to jump. It was Wyn, who was making a pensive smile.

"Yes. It was really weird. The person sounded, well…pretty young," Aidan answered.

"I wonder who this 'Little Lizard' really is?" Wyn inquired to no one in particular.

"Me too. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have been flattened by that thing!" Aidan said.

"Yea. It was a _Sifrai_, after all," Wyn added.

"A _Sifrai_?" Howl asked suddenly. He and Calcifer had distinct look on their faces as if they knew something unique.

"Yes. That's what I said. I could tell somehow," Wyn answered.

"Hmm. _Sifrais _aren't usually seen around here. They live more in High Norland," Calcifer explained.

"Which makes it pretty suspicious, except I already knew that thing was strange. I saw Apocalypse in its eyes," Wyn remarked.

The others, save for Rhys who was throwing his food on the floor and saying 'ucky' every so often, looked shocked. 

"W-What do you mean?" asked Morgan.

"You know what I mean, Mor," Wyn accused.

Morgan only gulped in response and turned away. He yelped slightly in surprise when something cold and wet hit the back of his neck. "What the heck was _that_?!" he shouted.

"_That _was Rhys's applesauce, Morgan," Wyn explained trying not to laugh at the expression on Rhys's face. He looked far too innocent, but he had still obviously been the culprit. 

"Morgan like appler sice?" Rhys asked in his youthful speech. Everyone chortled at that, including Morgan. 

A little while later, Aidan left and Rhys was put into bed for the night. Wyn sat in her room and smiled about what had happened with the applesauce; it was a false smile though. Something was nagging at the back of her mind giving her no end of agitation. _'I couldn't defeat the _Sifrai?!' she thought, _'This isn't good…And who is this 'Little Lizard' anyway?'_

'Little Lizard' was closer to her than she thought. In fact, at that very moment he was sitting in his bed thinking, **_'Apocalypse is drawing ever closer…'_**

****

************************************************************************

A/N:  If you're wonderin' who 'Little Lizard' is? I added little hints throughout this chapter. Also, you may want to take another look at chapter 6 to find more clues…Tell me who you think he really is in a review if you want. Either way you'd better review! ^_^ 

Come on you know you want to…

 |

 |

 |  
 |

\/


	10. Chapter 10: In Which Its Discovered ‘Lit...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and 'the voice'.

To ness: When it comes to 'Little Lizard' I haven't worked out all the details yet, but I'm fairly sure he'll be Rhys, but not the 'normal, applesauce-hating-Rhys.' I'm positive they'll be no time traveling involved in that, but I'm not sure exactly how the toddler's acting the way he is…Maybe I'll figure out some more details on that in this chapter…

As for the last chapter, I liked the action too. Aidan finally got his 'moment.' ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: This chapter's a little weird…I'm not sure if I like it…

**Chapter 10: In Which Its Discovered 'Little Lizard' Has Two Parts to Him**

****

Wyn gave a hopeful smile to her baby brother as he stood among other young aspiring wizards. She, the rest of the family, and Aidan were all sitting in the front seats at an auditorium in Kingsbury. Rhys was standing on the wooden stage, his huge, long-flowing sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a floppy pointed hat of the same shade of dark navy as the trailing robes and he looked somewhat distraught, his eyes darting about nervously and his knees quaking. 

Rhys had become the youngest student at the school at the age of four and had now completed his first year. He had magic lessons three times a week with the other wizards and was becoming steadily more comfortable at doing spells. He also had two art lessons every week, which included drawing, painting, and sculpting. 

Wyn was now twenty years old and feeling _far _too old. She lived with Aidan in a small flat in Porthaven where she often helped out the many people in the town with minor spells. She mixed potions daily in her basement and would frequently come upstairs covered in grime and backfired concoctions. She had realized she liked creating powders, inventing spells, and making brews and had sort of become the town's 'little witch.' 

As for Aidan he transported to Kingsbury most mornings to help his father with his spell shop. Sometimes he would show a few of Wyn's mixtures to Mr. Calypso who would laugh and say something like, "An interesting brew. Have Wyn write down the recipe for me. I'll pay Porthaven's 'little witch' for this," or, "I bet this could get rid of the biggest warts." Aidan would smile and think, _'He really does like Wyn.'_

Morgan waved at Rhys who only smiled weakly in return. Then, Rhys head shot up as an elegant looking teacher stepped in front of the stage and began the first year graduation ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Madame Cyerti and I would like to introduce you all to this year's hard-working first year graduates," she began, "Today my youngest student will demonstrate our most challenging spell this year. Without further ado, please give a warm welcome to Rhys Jenkins."

The Jenkins family, Aidan, Wizard Suliman, Lettie, Michael, and Martha all yelled joyfully causing Rhys to gulp and blush deeply. He stepped forward, nearly tripping over his robes, and said timidly, "Hello…Um…Oh ya! My name's Rhys and I'm going ta do a transforming spell." He gulped one last time before bending down and slowly shifting and changing. His ropes melted into his body and thick black scales took their place. His neck grew long and his nose turned into a long dark snout. Out of his back grew large bat like wings, which stretched and flapped faintly. Rhys was gone and in his place was a small raven black dragon about the size of a horse. 

Several people in the audience looked stricken and Madame Cyerti appeared downright confused. "He said he was going to turn into something small and harmless," she muttered to one of the frightened first years.

Rhys yawned slightly and one tiny flame crept out of his mouth and was quickly retracted. He grinned in a strange lizard like way, with his forked tongue lolling out, and turned back to normal. Once again he stood on the stage seemingly small, but pleased now. 

Madame Cyerti stepped forward, one finger pointed at Rhys accusingly, and said, "That wasn't small and harmless, Mr. Jenkins!"

"That _was_ a **really** small dragon," Rhys defended himself, "and besides I wouldn't hurt anybody!" His voice had gotten lower and it didn't really sound the voice of a four year old anymore

Madame Cyerti still looked upset, but she calmed down enough to finish the ceremony and give out tiny mock diplomas. Rhys on the other hand appeared a bit angry at being yelled at and scowled continually throughout the rest of the graduation. It was almost like he was another person…

************************************************************************

Aidan could hear furious mumbled words in his head as he sat in his and Wyn's messy kitchen. _' 'Little Lizard' is that you?' _he thought.

**_'That jerk! Oh…oops. Yes, it's me, Aidan. I was just mad at someone,' _**came the hasty reply.

_'I see. Can I ask who you're angry at?' _Aidan inquired.

**_'Sorry, Aidan. Not a chance. Let's just say some people don't know something fascinating when they see it,' _**answered 'Little Lizard.'**__**

****

_'Alright, fine, but can you please fume quieter?' _Aidan asked.

**_'Deal. Gotta go. Bye,' _**and then 'Little Lizard' was gone.

Aidan wrinkled his brow. _'Who is this kid?' _he wondered wordlessly. As he left the room he caught a little smidgen of 'Little Lizard's' thoughts again.

**_'How could she say that to ME!'_**

****

_'Calm down. It's not so bad,' said another, younger voice._

**_'Alright, but we'll show her!'_**

****

_'Okay, don't be too mean though.'_

**_'Fine.'_**

****

_'Two voices?!' _Aidan thought anxiously, _'How can that be?!' _He shivered nervously. 

How _could _someone have two voices in their head like _that_?

************************************************************************

"You'll like her, I promise, Wyn!" whined Morgan. They were sitting in a restaurant in Market Chipping sipping coffee and waiting for Morgan's latest girlfriend to show up. "Come on! If you don't like her I'll dump her! You seem to have a knack of deciding who is or isn't 'evil' or too stupid for her own good," he continued.

"Whatever. I'll stay, but I'm warning you, you'd better not break that promise!" Wyn threatened. 

She glowered down at her cup, but looked up slowly when Morgan shouted, "Mac, I'm so happy you could meet me on such short notice! This is my lil' sister, Bronwyn. Wyn, this is Mackenzie Twiff."

"Nice to meet you, Bronwyn," said Mackenzie. 

Wyn immediately noticed she had very white teeth and a bushy mop of coiled platinum blond hair. _'Well, I can see why Morgan's decided this is his next victim. I guess I should start testing her…'_ she thought.

"Call me Wyn," she said bluntly, "How old are you, by the way?"

"I'll be twenty-two next week," Mackenzie replied as she sat down at the table across from Morgan.

"I see. Where did you go to school?" Wyn inquired.

"Dwayne Wrill Juliton College in the town of Opleway," answered Mackenzie brightly, "Oh and you can call _me _Mac."

"Alright," said Wyn. She had realized Mac seemed pretty intelligent, and she didn't get any weird feelings from her so she concluded she was probably okay for Morgan to date. 

Could she _really _have discovered someone at least somewhat normal for Morgan?

************************************************************************

Rhys sat in his bedroom posing his miniature dragon models. _'Whatcha want, Dragon Enchanter?' _he asked silently.

**_'Don't call me that!' _**retorted 'Little Lizard.'****He added with affection,**_ 'We're the real Dragon Enchanter only as a whole.'_**

****

_'You said you were part of me. Tat makes you the Dragon Enchanter too,'_ noted Rhys in his young voice. 

**_'Yes, I'm the other half of the Dragon Enchanter,' _**said 'Little Lizard.' 

_'Hmm. Will I be like Wyn, Morgan, Mommy, and Daddy like you too?'_Rhys asked.

****

**_'Possibly. It all depends on if we survive the battle against Apocalypse,' _**replied 'Little Lizard' seriously.

_'Tell me what we have ta do again, 'Lil' Lizard,' _said Rhys.

**_'Alright,' _**said the other,**_ 'Oh and don't call me 'Little Lizard.' You're the 'Little Lizard, kid.'_**

****

_'But you ta one who told Aidan ta call ya tat!' _protested Rhys.

**_'I know, its just because we were one person at the time. Do you understand?'_**

****

_'Nope.'_

The voice sighed and explained, **_'We are the 'Little Lizard' because of your inexperience, Rhys. By ourselves we're just two halves of a whole. I may be half of your spirit, but I've been preparing for this for a millennia.'_**

****

'_I think I kinda get it,' _replied Rhys,_ 'by what's 'inexpertince' mean?'_

**_'Its inexperience, Rhys, and it means lack of wisdom from not enough experience,' _**answered the voice.

'Okay. One more thing. What's 'wisdom' mean?' inquired Rhys.

'Oh boy,' muttered the voice laughingly.

************************************************************************

"Two voices?!" Wyn exclaimed.

Aidan had told her about his conversation with 'Little Lizard' and what he had heard afterwords. "Yep. It was strange. Almost like there where two minds in the same body…" he replied. 

"How can that be?" Wyn wondered out loud.

"I'll ask my father tomorrow about any spells that can do that to two people," Aidan said. 

"Good. I'll do that too. I sure would like to know who this 'Little Lizard' really is?" said Wyn.

************************************************************************

The voice sat protectively in Rhys's mind watching little bits of Rhys's dreams float through the air_. _Rhys seemed to be dreaming about flying pencils for some reason and every once and a while, the voice almost laughed at the strange sight. Being a bodiless spirit, the first thing he had done when he had found the other half of his 'heart' was to protect the weaker, more precious part with everything he could. He didn't need sleep, having no body and all, so that was what he did each night. 

_'If we survive this and you get a little older, we'll finally be whole, Rhys,' _he thought. He knew his words wouldn't wake Rhys's heavy sleeping so he didn't bother worrying. 

A sudden rustling noise could be heard nearby in Rhys's mind and the voice stood up noiselessly. As the voice peered into Rhys's hazily lit mind, he saw something that made his 'fingers' tense. There was a _Sifrai_ in Rhys's own brain!  
  


************************************************************************

A/N: *evil laughter*

Reviewers: *glaring and holding up pots and pans threateningly*

Me: -_- Ah oh…I didn't mean to write a cliffhanger, honest!

A/N 2: Anyway, you might be asking were this 'voice' comes from right now.

Well, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter is posted before you find out how Rhys came to be only 'one parts of a whole heart.'

Don't forget to review! Remember the more reviews the faster I update!

A/N 3: I'm also working on another new story that's taking up some of my time as well. I don't like it's beginning, but I like all the other chapters of it, so if I decide on a new first chapter, I might post that story too…

A/N 4: REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!! *more evil laughter*

_^_**-**_


	11. Chapter 11: In Which Two Parts of a Whol...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and 'the voice'.

**Chapter 11: In Which Two Parts of a Whole are Extracted**

****

Rhys awoke with a start and his eyes flashed about anxiously. _'What's goin' on?' _he asked the voice sleepily. 

The voice tensed and 'shot' a thought back at the boy, **_'Shhh…Its okay, I'll take care of things. Go back to sleep, little one.'_**

****

_'But something's wrong. You're all stiff,' _Rhys protested.

**_'Don't worry, Rhys. I can take care of things!'_**

****

_'But **your** keeping me awake!' _retorted Rhys.

'You mean my restlessness is keeping you from your sleep?' asked the voice. 

_'Yep.'_

**_'Oh damnation…Can't you just ignore me?! I don't want you to get involved!' _**said the voice.

_'IS THAT ONE OF THOSE _SIFRAI_ THINGIES?!!' _Rhys cried out as he realized why his other half was doing the things he was.

The voice sighed and replied, **_'Quiet, runt! Yes, that's a _Sifrai_. Wait…How did you notice that _that _was here?'_**

****

_'I looked into your 'head.' Ya weren't being that careful, 'big one!' _Rhys retorted.

**_'Big one,' _**mushed the voice. He relented and added,**_ 'Alright, you can help, but not as two parts. We're going to have to merge!'_**

****

_'Okay. Ya have to start though.'_

'Fine. Let's get rid of this Apocalypse trash!' shouted the voice. Side by side the two parts of one mind stood. One part, Rhys, was much smaller in size than the other, but they both glowed with an equally intense will. The two parts sidestepped towards each other as the Sifrai approached and 'melted' together seamlessly. Now before the monster stood a figure in between the sizes of the two former parts and was now of a medium height. The figure was obviously 'Little Lizard.' His hair, black in color, glittered in the faint leftover dream particles floating through the air and if it weren't for Rhys's youthful ways the figure would have been the true Dragon Enchanter. They both had discovered early on that without the proper knowledge within both halves of the mind, they could never become the Dragon Enchanter. 

The _Sifrai _descended upon them, its massive hairy arms reaching for them. 'Little Lizard' dodged speedily and mumbled a spell. He threw two glittering cords of rope at the Sifrai, which wrapped tightly around it. The beast roared and began to shimmer. The cords snapped instantly and the _Sifrai_ grabbed for 'Little Lizard' again. 

But this time 'Little Lizard' couldn't dodge…

************************************************************************

Wyn rubbed her lethargic eyes and crawled out of bed. She slipped her feet into her dark fuzzy slippers and dragged herself down the passageway and into the kitchen. 

Aidan was sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading a book. He looked up at her and grinned sunnily. Wyn only groaned at him in return and poured herself a cup of coffee. She definitely wasn't a morning person and on this particular one she was feeling a little apprehensive. She wasn't sure what was bothering her, but it certainly wasn't improving her usual morning mood. 

If only she had known what was wrong…

************************************************************************

'Little Lizard' struggled to grasp the _Sifrai's_ chin hair. Before he could react he was being clutched tightly himself and in the skirmish, he was tearing in two again. Rhys was yelling in fear and pain and nothing the voice did could keep them from separating. They came apart in the _Sifrai's_ fist and now were wedged tightly together in agony. They couldn't come together again. There just wasn't enough strength left in them to do that and Rhys's was beginning to pass out from loss of oxygen. 

It seemed the battle within Rhys's mind had been lost…

************************************************************************

Wyn transported to the moving castle later that day to ask Howl about a possible spell that could link two people in one body. When she arrived, it seemed that Calcifer was the only one there though. 

"Rhys's upstairs sleeping," explained Calcifer, "Howl's gone to see the King, and Sophie's in the shop."

"I see. Have you checked on Rhys at all?" Wyn asked.

"I did a few minutes ago. He still hasn't woken up," Calcifer replied casually.

"I'll go make sure he's alright. He should've woken up by now…" Wyn said going upstairs to her little brother's room.

She crept into his dim room and peered at Rhys in his bed. Something was wrong. He was breathing, but it was far too shallow and Wyn decided to try and wake him. She shook his small shoulders, but nothing happened. He didn't even move. 

_'Its like his body's alive, but he's not home!' _Wyn thought worriedly. She shook him again, this time more firmly. Once again Rhys made no response whatsoever and Wyn's anxiety level increased tenfold. She called out his name and when that didn't work she yelled, "CALCIFER, COME QUICK!!!"

Calcifer floated into the room quickly and questioned, "What is it, Wyn?"

"Oh, Calcifer, he won't answer me!"

Calcifer studied Rhys's body slowly with deep calculating eyes. He finally sighed and said with his eyes closed tightly, "His mind's been extracted."

************************************************************************

Wyn rung her hands together for what felt like the millionth time. _'What could have happened to him?!' _she thought. Rhys's body lay motionless on the armchair in front of the fire.

Sophie was agitatedly stroking the boy's forehead, her eyes never leaving his face except to share a gaze of understanding with Howl. Howl himself was talking rapidly with Wizard Suliman and Michael on possible explanations and how to fix the problem at the moment and it seemed no one knew how it could have happened. 

Morgan was sitting beside Wyn and Aidan, who was also there. He was rubbing his temple furiously and often stealing glances at Rhys. He may have been twenty-one years older than Rhys, but he still felt total affection towards the youngster. He groaned and looked at his sister sympathetically. She had found their sibling like this after all. _'Why didn't we know something was wrong?!' _he thought miserably. He slumped against the wall they were sitting in front of and shook his head. _'Why did it have to be Rhys?! He's only four years old!' _he cried silently. 

At the same time Wyn wordlessly yelled, **_'RHYS, WERE ARE YOU?!!'_**

****

************************************************************************

The voice moaned and blinked feebly at his surroundings. **_'My head hurts and I don't even have a head,' _**he complained. He gazed at the weakly lit room he was in and studied the huge tapestry hanging on the wall behind him. It was made of a fine cotton and strung together over two golden bars. It pictured something that made him gasp. In towards the back of the scene a large dark castle floated over green grass and in the middle of the wall hanging was four figures. One was definitely himself. Just an older version of Rhys, he was pretty accurately woven into the needlepoint. As for the other figure, they were obviously Wyn, Morgan, and little Rhys. 

"Ah yes. The Fabled Trilogy of the Last Hope," said someone behind the voice. The voice stood up and gazed at the person with irritation. The man was relatively in his mid-thirties with sleek blond hair and a suit that wasn't like anything in Ingary. It looked like something more from Howl's world to the voice and it worried him. 

The man gave the voice a cool grin and continued, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Omar Resive. I'm sure you of all knowledgeable people know what Omar means."

The voice closed his eyes briefly before opening them sharply and replying, **_'It means 'first son' or 'most high.' '_**

"I knew you would know. You are after all quite the 'all-knowing one,' Oh Great Sun Spirit. Legends have foretold your infinite wisdom," said Omar perceptively.

The voice scowled and retorted, **_'Where's Rhys, Resive?!'_**

****

"The '_Little_ Sunshine' is being watched over by the wonderful _Sifrai_ who brought you two here," answered Omar as serenely as ever. He said _'Little'_ in such a way the voice's hair bristled and he growled faintly.

"Now, now. There's no need to be upset. I didn't mean to insinuate that your other half was worthless or anything," said Omar.

**_'Sure you didn't,' _**snapped the voice sarcastically, **_'Now if you'll excuse me; I want to bring Rhys and myself back to our body.'_**

****

"You don't think I'm going to let you go so easily," asked Omar, all humor gone.

**_"What makes you think you can stop, as you put me, 'an all knowing Sun Spirit?' ' _**yelled the voice.

"This," came the simple reply. All around the room _Sifrais _appeared out of nowhere. 

There was no where to go… 

************************************************************************

A/N: Hehe. I guess this means I'm guilty of another cliffhanger…Oh well.

/\__/\   
=^-^= (kitty)

A/N 2: Anyway, this chapter had a little different set up then I usually do. At the end of most parts it had this little one sentence foreboding thing, which I decided worked for this chapter. You may have noticed it…

A/N 3: Oh and review or ELSE!!! *insert some crazy villain laughter here*

/\__/\   
=^-^= *meow*


	12. Chapter 12: In Which ‘the Sun Spirit of ...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and 'the voice' (AKA 'the Sun Spirit of All Knowledge.')

**Chapter 12: In Which 'the Sun Spirit of All Knowledge' Introduces Himself**

****

The voice gave another snarl and backed up towards the center of the room. **_'Hmm. I've been in tighter spots,' _**he thought. He studied his surroundings carefully, making sure to take note of everything. A twinkle of light caught his eyes and he looked up to see a crystal chandelier. Ten little candles were nestled in the chandelier and the voice grinned. **_'Let's see. There's ten candles, one chandelier, one of me, one of Omar, and twelve _Sifrais…_Its perfect!' _**he said to himself silently.

He noiselessly muttered the beginning of an enchantment in his head. He then jumped up and grabbed the chandelier with sweaty fingers and climbed up on top of it. It tittered back and forth on its chain and the voice gulped slightly. **_'I seem to have developed Rhys's fear of heights,' _**he mumbled with an ironic tone. 

He waited for Omar to bark an order to the _Sifrais_ to attack before he let the spell he had been saving loose. The candles lifted off the chandelier and repeatedly rammed towards the assaulting creatures. Meanwhile, while Omar and the _Sifrais_ were occupied, the voice began to swing back and fourth. When he was sure the chandelier was going high enough, he threw himself over the _Sifrais'_ heads and into the nearby hallway. 

He ran as quickly as he could 'feeling' for Rhys. The sense of being nearby each other was getting stronger and the voice followed it readily. When he reached a dark passageway he turned into it and into a room at the end of it. Sitting in a chair next to a _Sifrai_ covering its ears with its hairy palms, the four-year-old Rhys was wailing. The voice had to yell over the noise to get Rhys attention and when he did, Rhys abruptly stopped crying. 

Rhys bounded towards the voice and hopped on his feet complaining. "They twas so mean, and they wouldn't let me see ya or nuthin'!" Rhys whined.

The voice smiled at the boy with affection before muttering a simple 'knock out spell' to deal with the confused _Sifrai_. He turned around sharply then, to see several _Sifrais_ and Omar Resive in the doorway. The voice grabbed Rhys wrist protectively and let his thoughts take over. He slowly backed away from them until he was near the closed glass window. He pulled Rhys with him and carefully recited another spell in his head. 

An earsplitting roar could be heard outside the window suddenly and Omar looked about nervously. Outside a huge crimson blob could be seen coming into view. A gigantic snout barged into the room threw the window and cold air gushed in. The voice pushed Rhys onto the dragon's snout and climbed up himself. **_'They don't call us the Dragon Enchanter for nothing,' _**he explained to Omar mockingly as the dragon backed out of the hole in the wall and began to fly away. 

The voice made sure Rhys was safely on the dragon's back before telling the dragon in a rolling speech to take them to the moving castle in the mortal land of Ingary. Rhys gazed at the voice puzzedly before inquiring mind to mind, _'I know whatcha saying 'cause I'm a part of the Dragon Enchanter too, right?'_

**_'Correct, Rhys,' _**answered the voice gently.

_'Can I talk like tat too?' _asked Rhys hopefully.

**_'With practice,' _**the voice replied.

_'Are we going home now?'_

**_'Yes. We need to return to our body,' _**said the voice.**__**

****

_'Okay. Where are we anyway?' _Rhys questioned.

'I believe we're in a world where people go when they're in their astral projection forms.'

****

_'When their 'astro what-sis?' '_ Rhys asked.

**_'Astral projection, Rhys. Astral projection is when someone's 'mind' leaves his or her body. That _****Sifrai_ back there removed us from our body due to the orders of Omar Resive, who probably ordered the creature to do such because of Apocalypse,' _**answered the voice.

'Um…Okay then.' 

'Now don't worry; we'll be back to normal soon enough,' explained the voice.

****

_'Okay,' _said Rhys sleepily. He yawned loudly and curled up into a ball behind one of the dragon's huge scales. He was asleep in no time at all and while he slept the voice considered him. **_'We don't look so very different,' _**the voice thought. The voice looked like a younger black haired Howl with Rhys's round face. He may have appeared only eighteen or so, but he was far older and had waited for what seemed like forever to find his other half. 

**_'Soon we'll start to become similar until there is no differences,' _**whispered the voice. He gazed at the emerald world below him and felt his stomach churn. **_'I wish _I_ could sleep,' _**he thought longingly. After a while he laid against a blood red scale and dosed peacefully beside Rhys. Soon they would return to their body.

************************************************************************

Rhys's body shifted in Sophie's arms and his bottle green eyes slowly opened and focused. Wyn, Morgan, and Aidan jumped at the sound of Rhys's soft words. "I'm back," he said.

Howl turned around sharply and grinned. "So you've found your way back to us, cariad," he said tenderly.

Rhys vaulted out of his mother's arms and to Howl. "I seed the coolest things, Dada! There were these big ug-ly thingies that took me and they twas real mean! But then my friend came and took me back home. It twas SO awe-seem!" Rhys said as he bounced on his heels and flapped his arms out dramatically.

Howl crouched down to Rhys's level and asked, "**Who **rescued you, Rhys?"

"He…um…He has lotsa names, but I don't really call him nuthin' except when he bothers me and I call him 'big one' or 'Little Lizard' or 'Dragon Enchanter.' He don't like it when I do tat," replied the boy.

At the same time Wyn shouted, " 'Dragon Enchanter?!' " and Aidan yelled, " 'Little Lizard?!' "  Both looked at each other and then at Rhys puzzedly.

"Who is he exactly, Rhys?" inquired Morgan softly.

"He's….He's, well, um, also called 'The Sun Spirit of All Knowledge,' " said Rhys uncertainly.

**_'Don't worry, Rhys. I'll talk to them now,' _**said the voice so that everyone could hear him. All of the others looked around in wonder for the faceless voice. No one else seemed to be there though, so all their gazes returned to Rhys. 

A tall ethereal figure appeared behind Rhys with its hand on Rhys's head. The figure was what the voice looked like in his 'astral projection form' and everyone but Rhys was in shock. **_'You may call me _Heulo _or _Heulwch_, which I believe means 'Sun' in your native tongue, Wizard Jenkins,' _**said the voice unperturbedly.

Howl nodded slowly before shaking his head slightly and asking, "You're the wandering Sun Phantom of legend called _'the Last Hope,' _aren't you?"

**_'I've been called that,' _**replied _Heulo_ with his right hand still resting on Rhys's head as if it were a lifeline. 

"Were _did_ you come from?" inquired Wyn.

**_'It's a lengthy story but it all started long ago I was born a dwarf star,' _**_Heulo _explained,**_ 'I was alone for some time in space, far from any other star. One day, I was told by Life himself that if I wanted to become something more exciting I would have to become a Sun Spirit and wait a thousand years to be truly human. I was young for a star and hopelessly naïve at the time and I took up his offer. I became a Sun Spirit and traveled the worlds and universes waiting for the occasion when I could find the other half of myself. I gained virtually infinite knowledge and was soon known as _The Sun Spirit or Phantom of All Knowledge_.  _**

****

**_'Then, after a millennium, I sort of 'felt' myself being pulled towards something within this universe. I searched for it until it led me to this very planet, and eventually to this land. What I found was nestled in a crib. _He _was a small newborn who looked so like myself and yet so much more pure and inexperienced than I had ever been. I knew he was what I had been searching for; he was my other half, the other part of my mind. _**

****

**_'I began to 'share' his head. I soon found out though that being squeezed in a brain with a maturing mind wasn't particularly comfortable, but I stuck to what I knew had to happen if we were ever going to become the Dragon Enchanter. I protected him as if he was the most magnificent person ever, and to me he was all I had left. Eventually I hoped we would become the same person, one whole complete mind, the Dragon Enchanter,' _**continued_ Heulo_.

Wyn gawked at _Heulo_ for a few seconds before analyzing Rhys. She had never 'truly' looked at her brother until then and she saw the subtle similarities between her kid brother and the ancient apparition before them. _'I thought he was the Dragon Enchanter, but I never thought _this_ would also be true about my little brother!'_ she thought wonderingly. She turned back to _Heulo_ who was looking at her understandingly.

**_'I know it's hard to believe, Maiden of the Phoenix, but I am who I say I am,' _**said _Heulo_.****

"I know. I could tell you weren't a threat the moment you started talking," replied Wyn. 

**_'Hmm. I see. Rhys and I are the same, but different. Someday that will change though. I have to return to my place in Rhys's brain, but before I go I believe Rhys needs something to eat. Make sure he gets a little,' _**and with that _Heulo _was gone leaving Rhys rubbing his stomach and complaining of hunger.

************************************************************************

A/N: Would you consider this a cliffhanger?

Readers: …

A/N 2: ⌐_⌐ Hey…I resent that silence. Then again, maybe I don't want to know what you guys really think. 

A/N 3:Anyway, you'd better review! 

A/N 4 (and hopefully the last note): REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: In Which Kamania Meets Heulo

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and _Heulo_ (aka 'the Sun Spirit of All Knowledge.')

To ness: I seem to have forgot Kamania, haven't I?  ^_-  Truth be told, I wasn't sure what I should do with her after she was 'rejected' by Apocalypse. I think it's time she was taken care of so this chapter features the villainess herself. 

As for Rhys, I'm still working out the whole two 'parts' thing. I confuse myself sometimes. ^_^ Seriously though, I think some of your questions will be answered this chapter as well. 

Thanks for reviewing. Maybe I'll make this chapter a cliffhanger…Hehe. Just kidding! You'll just have to see for yourself.

Chapter 13: In Which Kamania Meets _Heulo_

Kamania had long ago left the village of the healer, Lady Kachioin. She had watched it burn at her own hands and when she was sure at least Temal Bateal was dead, she had walked away. Soon after she had went to see the almighty bringer of the eternal end, Apocalypse. The Goddess had ridiculed and had utterly rejected any assistance from the mortal witch, leaving Kamania with nothing but her own lust for revenge. 

She knew full well Wyn was older now, but what she didn't know was of Rhys's birth. She soon discovered his existence though, when she secretly transported to the moving castle invisibly. No one but Morgan and Rhys seemed to be there and at first Kamania had mistaken Rhys for Morgan's own child. She soon realized her error and nearly laughed from her hiding place in one of the corners in the main room. 

Her presence may not of been detected by Morgan or Rhys, but the ever observant _Heulo_ knew she was there from the start. He shifted from his resting place in Rhys's head and thought, **_'So the 'Stalker' I heard about from _Wits**_is** still among the living.'**_ He was referring to the great eavesdropper, _Whitt-quans_. _Wits_, as he was often called, was a fellow Sun Spirit and well known among them for getting the latest news from _all_ the worlds. 

_Heulo_ slowly stood up, careful not to alert Rhys. Unfortunately being almost the same person meant it was very hard to hide something from each other. Rhys 'shot' a thought to _Heulo_ who nearly fell over in shock. _'Whatcha doin', _Heulo_?' _asked Rhys with his newfound name for the voice. 

**_'Urgh! I was just stretching, Rhys!' _**came the frustrated reply. 

_'Hey, I may be whittle, but I ain't stu-pid!' _protested Rhys,_ 'You don't need ta stretch anyhow! Ya got no body!'_

**_'Fine! Fine, you've got me,' _**said _Heulo_,**_ 'Now I need to do something for a minute so stay here. This is your body remember and you need to watch over it! _**

****

_'Okay.'_

**_'Good,' _**muttered _Heulo_ grinning faintly. He sort of took on a faded astral form that only Rhys could see and exited Rhys's head. 

**_'Was I ever like this?' _**he asked himself amusedly as he glanced back at Rhys. When he was sure Kamania wouldn't expect anything he sort of 'jumped' into her head. 

Back over by the fireplace, Rhys-who had been playing 'dinosaur' with Morgan-watched a thin pulsating rope follow the voice's path. It even seemed to leak into Kamania's head, though Rhys couldn't quite see the witch. The cord, Rhys realized, was amazingly strong and if he gripped it in his fingers (making sure Morgan didn't notice) he could 'send' a thought down the line to _Heulo_. __

_'Where'd ya go?!' _he sent to _Heulo_.

_Heulo _did fall this time and laughed. **_'I can hear you, Rhys. There's no need to shout,' _**he 'hurled' back.

_'Oh. Okay. What's this stringy thing for?' _Rhys inquired.

**_'Its what links us together if I'm not directly connected to you,' _**answered_ Heulo,** 'Now that I've fully attached us we can't be separated without serious consequences to us. The worst things would happen to me, considering how much power I've invested in this, but you should just go back to being independent if the cord breaks.**_

****

**_'Before the whole kidnapping incident we could be separated, but now its virtually impossible. It would take Apocalypse herself to destroy this link.'_**

****

_'Hmm. Okay, but whatcha doing?' _questioned Rhys. 

**_'I need to speak with this woman. I'll be back in a few minutes,' _**replied _Heulo_.

_'K. Bye-bye.'_

_Heulo_ sighed and turned back to the mental wall before him. Kamania had protected herself well, but it was nothing compared to the Sun Spirit. He placed both his palms onto the barricade and pushed with his mind and his magic. He could feel Rhys self-consciously assisting him, sending little waves of energy down the line. It made the job go faster and soon the wall had collapsed. 

Kamania immediately knew something was wrong. That was when she heard the low dangerous voice accusing her. He said, **_'So you're Kamania Aprilian. You may call me _Heulo_ if you wish.'_**

****

_'Where did you come from, demon?' _Kamania yelled silently at him.

**_'That is none of your concern. I am only here to say I won't harm you as long as you leave now,' _**_Heulo_ replied. 

He said 'now' as if she didn't have much of a choice, but still Kamania protested, _'And what makes you think I should listen to you?'_

**_'Because if you don't I'll be forced to take it you're a threat to my other half, and I will do anything to protect him naturally,' _**continued _Heulo _menacingly.

Kamania turned rigid but didn't back down. She glared at the mind intruder and snapped, _'Oh go bother someone else!'_

Big mistake. _BIG, BIG _mistake. Kamania was thrown out of the moving castle and across Ingary faster than you can say 'mistake.' 

_Heulo_ watched her go with a slight smirk on his face. He was still in that discolored astral projection form and standing at the end of the vital rope. Eventually he turned around and faded back into Rhys's head as effortlessly as ever. He sat back down onto his usual spot in Rhys's head and sighed. **_'That was one way to get rid of someone…'_**

************************************************************************

Kamania landed after being launched magically threw the air and out of the moving castle without hitting anything. Anything that is, except the ground. It was burning desert sand she hit, sand from the Waste to be exact. She yelped in pain and rubbed her scorched body. It appeared the 'Stalker' would have to lick her wounds again.

************************************************************************

A/N: Kamania will be back, but not until she roasts in the Waste for a while that is…

A/N 2: Anyway, this chapter shows that _Heulo_ needs Rhys now. Without him, _Heulo_ gets thrown like Kamania (except he would go a lot farther). ^_- Hmmm….

_Heulo_: What are you concocting, girl?

Me:  Who me? ^_^ *using the cute face of death* (You know I haven't used that face in a while…)

_Heulo_: You're not planning on doing anything that will hurt my other half, are you? *says dangerously*

Me: *nervous* Oh no. Not I! I wouldn't do something like that…

_Heulo_: Grrrrr…*launches 'ChocolateEclar' across the room and into a wall*

Me: @_@ *dazed and groaning* Oh look at all the pretty stars…

Rhys: I'll finish this for ya! Every-body bets ter review ors Choccy's gonna be mad!

Me: *finally back to 'normal'* _Heulo_, I'm gonna erase you for this!!! *starts chasing _Heulo_*

_Heulo_: *yelps and runs away*

Rhys: *^_^* Bye-bye!


	14. Chapter 14: In Which There is a Wedding ...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and _Heulo_ (aka 'the Sun Spirit of All Knowledge.')

A/N: Wow! 14 chapters already…

Chapter 14: In Which There is a Wedding and a Nightmare

"RHYS!!!"

"What did I do this time?!" 

"This!" exclaimed Wyn throwing her arms out dramatically. Grasped in her flapping limbs was what had once been a jade colored dress  "I left this on my bed for one second and the next thing I know its missing half of itself!!!"

Rhys gave a sheepish grimace and inquired, "What makes you think _I_ did that?"

"Your face, the fact no one else would do this, and I can see that green cape behind your back!" retorted Wyn. 

Rhys was wearing a jade colored suit himself and he said, "But this suit is ugly! I just wanted to spruce it up a bit! Besides, you just left it there! I thought it was a rag or something!"

"Liar!" snapped Wyn while grabbing the piece of green fabric behind Rhys. "You thought you could use it to play superhero with Aidan. Then, just bring it back and fix the dress with a little spell. You goofball, why didn't you just create a cape with a spell?"

"That would've been a waste of energy. I was recycling!"

"I see," said Wyn humoringly, "Now go comb your hair and you'll be ready. We have to look nice for Wedding number two." She was referring to Morgan's second and hopefully true wedding. The Kamania incident had ruffled Morgan for a while, but now he was ready to tie the knot with Mackenzie. 

He had been dating Mac for about two years by then and she had truly grown on Wyn, which was very unlike a certain other bride. Wyn was sure Morgan would finally be happy. Meanwhile she had marriage possibilities herself. She was sure Aidan would ask her sooner or later, preferably sooner.

Little Rhys was six years of age now and quite the mischievous youngster. He was often found daydreaming and playing pretend and on that particular day he was Morgan's ring bearer. The ring bearer at the previous wedding had been, Hayden, Michael and Martha's oldest child. He would be one of the many people sitting in the rows of chairs praying that this wedding would turn out okay for Morgan. 

Rhys's other half was still somewhat of a mystery to Wyn, who had noticed how her younger sibling was looking more and more like the spirit with each passing year. His hair had taken on a darker, richer black color now and it made his face pale in comparison. To remedy this Rhys had run and played in the sun with his friends so that now his skin was thoroughly tanned. He was rather tall for a six year old with long gangly legs he didn't seem to know what to do with. 

As for _Heulo_, he seemed to have taken on some of Rhys's qualities as well. He was extremely afraid of heights (like much of the family) now and would often act a little gentler with a streak of mischievousness at times. Whether this was good or bad was still being debated between Howl, Sophie, Morgan, Wyn, and Calcifer, but over all the change had been perfectly fine. _Heulo_ would often go for walks in his astral form and as before the chain linking the two parts would pulse with energy only they could see. 

************************************************************************

Later on, Wyn and Rhys walked down the stairs into the main room of the moving castle. It was more like Wyn walked and Rhys jumped down half the stairs and then the other. Unfortunately he didn't land soundly on the first jump and tumbled down the rest of the stairs. He fell in a heap at the base of the stairs rubbing his head. _Heulo_ on the other hand was 'shooting' scolds at the boy like, **_'Are you trying to break your neck, squirt!' _**or**_ 'You could have killed us both!' _**Rhys only whimpered back at him and crawled to his feet.

In the main room, most of the female occupants of the wedding were gathered. The bride's mother, Felicity, was pinning up Mac's hair and Sophie was making some last minute touches on the wedding gown. 

Wyn smiled. _'Mac really does look great. Hmm. She's as flustered as Morgan…'_

Rhys was the only male present, which was due to the men's tendency to say something unsuitable for the boy's ears. At the moment he was now fiddling with the wedding cake that Martha had made. 

Martha, who loomed over the boy threateningly, said, "Rhys Jenkins, get your little fingers away from that cake!" She said it in a motherly way that made Sophie smirk. Rhys immediately pulled his reaching finger away with a defeated frown on his face.

************************************************************************

A few hours afterward at the chapel everyone gathered. Once again Morgan stood at the altar looking half like he was going to be sick and half like he was going to scream from all the waiting. 

Wyn stood in the doorway with her basket of daisies as the flower girl. Beside her, Rhys was peering at the velvet pillow in his hands. "Where's the ring?" he asked Wyn.

Wyn's head shot his way quickly. "WHAT?! You're the ring bearer! You're supposed to have the ring! Morgan handed it to you, remember?!" said Wyn with panic growing in her voice.

"Oh, I remember now!"

"And?!"

"And I have no idea where I put it…" continued Rhys in a stunned sort of way.

"You little idiot! Morgan's gonna kill us!" Wyn yelped.

_'Do you remember, _Heulo_?' _questioned Rhys.

_Heulo_ smirked and replied, **_'You left it in the moving castle on the workbench, I believe.'_**

****

"_Heulo_ thinks its back home on the bench, Wyn!" shouted Rhys.

"Thank our lucky stars! Let's go!" and with that Wyn transported them both back to the moving castle. Wyn hurriedly searched all over the workbench for the small gold ring, but it just didn't seem to be there.

"Morgan really is going to kill us!" Rhys shrieked theatrically. 

**_'Calm down you two. The ring is under the workbench. It must have fallen,' _**explained _Heulo_ so that both of them could hear him.

Wyn practically jumped underneath the worktable and pulled her head out quickly. "Found it!" she yelled happily holding up the golden band. 

************************************************************************

"Where have you two been?! The wedding's about to start!" Sophie said when they had returned to the church.

Wyn and Rhys took their places again, with the ring safely nestled onto the pillow. When the music started both of them walked forward with as even of a pace as they could do. Wyn threw the flowers gracefully and when they reached the altar, she smiled supportively at Morgan who only chuckled nervously.

Ultimately Mac arrived at the front of the room as well. She stood opposite Morgan looking tremendously anxious herself. As the priest said the usual words, Wyn glanced at Rhys. He looked relieved now and was staring at the future husband and wife politely. 

Wyn turned back to the couple when they kissed. She beamed and laughed at the disgusted look on Rhys's face. _'We'll see how **he** reacts around a nice girl someday…' _she thought amusedly. She cheered with everyone else and threw her remaining daisies at the newlyweds. 

Presently the cake was cut and everyone sat in various places talking, laughing, and just plain having fun. Wyn sat with Aidan, Calcifer, and the couple chatting and discussing certain changes that were going to take place in the newlyweds' lives. For now, Morgan and Mac would live in Morgan's tiny house until they could properly afford a larger home. 

Meanwhile, Rhys played outside with his cousins. Both Martha and Michael's younger children and Lettie and Wizard Sullivan's last child, a thirteen-year-old boy named Ian, were out there tossing a bright scarlet ball between the six of them. Rhys was the second youngest of the children, but he was quick and agile. He whacked the ball roughly with his hands until he was too exhausted to do anything more. Then, he dragged himself back into the reception room.

************************************************************************

After Morgan and Mac had left for their honeymoon, Wyn and Aidan went home to their little flat and Howl, Sophie, Calcifer, and Rhys returned to the moving castle. They all felt relieved. 

Could Morgan have really found someone for him?

************************************************************************

_'It was cold. So cold… What is that?!' _

A flash of bright light momentarily blinded the boy that seemed to be all alone. Soon he could see again and he screamed at what he saw. 

Rhys awoke abruptly, alerting no one but _Heulo_ of his sleeplessness. _Heulo_ analyzed the frightened boy. He poked at Rhys's mind until Rhys allowed him to get a glimpse of what the nightmare had been about. He stumbled back at the sheer force of the dream and muttered, **_'Oh, Rhys…'_**

****

He had seen a cold harsh place with no floor, no sky, no anything. Eventually out of that infinite nothingness an ancient creature came. It was like a _Sifrai_, but hairless and reptilian with huge jagged teeth. It had sniffed out the scent of life coming off Rhys and had attempted to attack the child. The thing that had scared Rhys was the feeling of being totally and completely alone, and the fact that before he had awoken, Rhys had caught the scent of real blood coming from the beast's horrendous mouth. It was as if the creature had eaten everything. People. Planets. Stars. Moons. Animals. They all would be eaten just like in Rhys's dream if they didn't stop Apocalypse's true form: the creature itself. 

************************************************************************

A/N 2: ^_^ Hehe. Cliffy…

A/N 3: Anyway, you'd think this story would have come to its climax by now, but I seem to be prolonging it, don't I? I mean Rhys is already six years old!

A/N 4: Oh well. *^_^* 

A/N 5: (I promise this is the last note for today.) You'd better review or I'll sick Apocalypse's true form on you! ^_-


	15. Chapter 15: In Which a Bond is Strengthe...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and _Heulo_ (aka 'the Sun Spirit of All Knowledge.')

To ness: Kamania "silently yelling" in chap. 13 is somewhat of an oxymoron, isn't it? ^_^ Oh well. As for your question about does 'Kammy' care about the marriage, to be honest I'm not sure yet. 

Thanks for reviewing! Reviews are one of my ultimate inspirations.

A/N: The climax is approaching…

Chapter 15: In Which a Bond is Strengthened

Rhys glared at the rays of dawn that was streaming threw his window. He had found it impossible to fall back to sleep after the nightmare and now his eyes were drooping with fatigue. He couldn't bring himself to even try to sleep for fear of what lay in his subconscious. The true form of the Goddess Apocalypse was in the oblivion waiting for him to just dose and then she would have him…

Rhys shook that thought away irately and dragged himself out of bed. He walked as silently as he could down the stairs and into the bathroom. It was spotless from a 'syndrome' Howl liked to call 'Sophie's compulsive cleanliness.'  Rhys washed his face in the sink and examined it in the mirror, as much as his height could allow him to see that is. His face was a little weary looking with deep circles beneath his eyes and a strained appearance to his mouth. His eyes were a dazzling emerald color that seemed to radiant some of his alarmed emotions and he soon turned away and walked back into the main room.

Calcifer was half asleep in the grate glancing at him with his eyes semi closed. "What are you doing up?" he muttered drowsily.

Rhys sat in the armchair in front of the fireplace and replied, "I had a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?" asked Calcifer curiously.

************************************************************************

Rhys walked to school later that day feeling a lot better. Calcifer had listened to him and when he was finished, the fire demon had asked minimal questions and had said several things that had cheered the boy up a bit. 

He sighed and looked critically at the itchy school uniform he had to wear. It consisted of a pair of black pants, a white button-down shirt, and over the shirt he was forced to wear an unsightly gray vest and a black tie. He smiled when he reached the school though. Here was where everyone had to wear this kind of clothing and where magic was made. He was a third year student now and quite the little artist and wizard. He had realized that his strong points were doodling in art and transforming in magic and he used those skills as often as possible. 

He walked up the marble steps, following the crowd of children, and into the building. All his thoughts turned to school and as far away from Apocalypse as possible. _'Maybe this day will be okay after all,'_ he thought but Rhys almost immediately realized they were more than his own thoughts. Part of them was _Heulo's_, but a majority was his own. Rhys shifted his own thoughts and turned to the Sun Spirit himself, who was sitting in his usual spot in Rhys's 'head.'

_Heulo_ gazed at him critically and said simply, **_'Naturally we're becoming quite alike.'_**

Rhys nodded slowly understandably and asked, _'Why is that?'_

**_'Rhys, when I was a star I had two choices: either eventually become a falling star and die or become a Sun Spirit and get half your 'soul' removed. In some cases a star was willing to become a fire demon by making a deal with a wizard, but that's an extremely rare case and about the only good thing about choosing to be a falling star,' _**explained _Heulo_. (A/N: I know a falling, or shooting, star is really a meteor, but go with it! ^_^ Sorry, I just had to make that point.)

'Is that what Wyn was talking about when she told me where Calcifer came from a while ago?' Rhys inquired.

**'Indeed. Calcifer is one of the rare cases,' **continued Heulo,** 'I, on the other hand, decided to become a Sun Spirit. It was risky and it was somewhat painful, I'll admit.'**

'And I was what was removed from you?'

**'Exactly. You were born as what I wanted to become.'**

'What do you what to become?' asked Rhys.

**'Human. I wanted to become human so badly,' **replied Heulo in a sort of sad pinched way.

'But why?'

**'Just see for yourself. I was all alone. Thousands of miles from any other star and so bored!' **answered Heulo in an almost childlike manner.

'Was it worth it?' Rhys asked softly.

**'At first I wasn't so sure, but now I know it was okay as long as I get what I wanted.'**

'What will happen when we're together again?'

**'We'll be very different than we were originally, that's for sure. With all I've seen and all you're experienced as a human being, we'll be totally different. Neither of us will lose anything, we'll just both know the same things.'**

' That's weird. Anyway, we'll talk later. I gotta get to my watercolor painting lesson!' said Rhys.

**'All right, I'll be here if you need help on that 'Oceans and Continents test.' I've been to all the continents after all,' **said Heulo laughingly.****

'I can do it all by myself!' Rhys protested.

**'I know. You've been seeping information out of ****my mind. You already know who Napoleon is and he isn't even in this world!' **Heulo accused.****

'It was an accident!'

**'Its not a bad thing, Rhys. We ****should be sharing each other's knowledge so we become similar enough to become whole faster,' **said Heulo.

'Oh okay. Can you show me one of my Dad's 'words of power' then?' Rhys asked innocently.  (A/N 2: Sorry to interrupt again, but if you've forgotten, at the end of HMC Mrs. Fairfax called Howl's 'words/thunder thing' 'words of power.' Hehe. That was just another little fact I wanted to point out.)

**'Not a chance, squirt,' **Heulo replied amusedly.

'Awww…'

**'You'd better get to class or you'll be late…'** pointed out Heulo.

Rhys scowled and ran to his classroom all the while feeling as if he himself in Heulo's position would have done the same things as him. They really were losing their separate identities. 

************************************************************************

A young looking woman with rich silvery gray hair stood within a hall of mirrors. She was indeed the picturesque form of Apocalypse with her unlimited beauty and grace. The mirrors were all reflecting the ancient true form of the Goddess, the one that haunted Rhys's dreams, but as she approached one of the mirrors the image faded and two figures appeared instead. They looked a great deal alike with dark hair and emerald eyes. It was a strange view of Rhys and Heulo side-by-side in a dark abyss. 

**"Without even one member of the Trilogy of the Last Hope my victory is sealed," **she said out loud, **"The simplest way of doing this would to separate these two parts…"**

The Deity turned around causing the mirror to fade and change to an image of a pitch-black area with nothing in it except one pinprick of light. The light throbbed with a power identical to the thread binding Rhys and Heulo together. Apocalypse looked back at the image with distaste. **"Of course it would be Life who offered ****that**** particular star a deal…" **she accused. And with that she left the mirrored hall and all the reflections of the creature faded away with her. 

************************************************************************

A few weeks afterwords, Heulo, or more precisely Heulo-Rhys for they were becoming so similar there nearly was no distinction between the two, stood with Rhys in the boy's 'head.' Rhys-Heulo was gazing at the snow-white floor absently when Heulo-Rhys accused, **'You're doing it again.'**

'What?!' asked Rhys-Heulo.

**'You're ignoring the problem with your plan.'**

'And that would be…'

**'The fact that if we get unwanted attention from Apocalypse without being properly whole we're dead meat!' **said Heulo-Rhys.

'Urgh! Stop doing that!'

**'What?!'**

'That! You're always right!' Rhys-Heulo blamed.

**'I'm glad you can tell considering I am you, squirt!'**

'Don't call me that! You're right and that means if I'm a squirt, you are too!' retorted Rhys-Heulo.

**'You forget I may be you, but you're not totally me yet.'**

'That made absolutely no sense!' pointed out the younger of the two parts laughingly.

**'I know!'**

Both the part that was more Rhys and the part that was more Heulo laughed at that. There had been a time in which there was always a way of telling the difference between them, but now the only difference was Rhys was trying to come up with lame-brain plans to stop Apocalypse sooner and Heulo was calling them all either dumb and/or they could get them both killed. In astral form the two were the same height now and the only differentiation in appearance was Heulo had sort of a golden light behind his green eyes that seemed to be a reminder that he was still a Sun Spirit. 

Both of them could 'feel' Apocalypse drawing closely and the fact was not only weighting them down, but also unknowingly weighing Wyn and Morgan down. Heulo-Rhys could tell Morgan was definitely the other member of the Trilogy of the Last Hope and he told this to Rhys-Heulo. 

'Mor does fit the whole Pegasus Emperor role…' observed Rhys-Heulo.

**'Indeed he does…He's hotheaded and can be a master at persuasion, just like the legend says…'**

'Yep,'replied Rhys-_Heulo _plainly. 

************************************************************************

As the time went by though, one day both of them noticed Kamania immediately. **'What's that woman doing back?!'**

Rhys-Heulo only shrugged in reply. 'We might as well get rid of her,' he added. 

Heulo-Rhys nodded and a spell showed itself in front of them in Rhys's 'head' in gold writing. 'Looks simple enough. I definitely like it!' Rhys-Heulo said as he examined the spell.

**'Good 'cause I've been saving this charm for when the witch came back.' **Rhys-Heulo and Heulo-Rhys recited the enchantment internally and let it loose when it was done. 

Kamania who had been sneaking around Rhys's schoolyard looking for the possible Dragon Enchanter yelped at the sight of a supposed ten-foot phoenix only she could see bearing down on her. She ran as if the Maiden herself were after her and even jumped over the fence surrounding the area.

The 'phoenix' disappeared and the two parts burst out laughing in the 'head.' Even Rhys's body was shaking with suppressed amusement as he sat on one of the swings in the playground. 

**'Poor Kammy's afraid of a little red birdie,' **mushed Heulo-Rhys. 

Rhys-Heulo only chuckled some more in response. In the 'real' world the school bell rang signaling it was time to go back inside. Rhys's got up and walked among the other children while he said, 'Looks like I've gotta get to thinking about school, Heulo.'

**'Fine,' **replied Heulo-Rhys. And with that the two parts went about doing what they usually did. 

************************************************************************

A/N: I've decided to give you a little info on what the next chapter's about:

**In the next chapter of 'Between Hope and Death' bonds are severed between ****Heulo****-Rhys and Rhys-****Heulo**** at the hands of Apocalypse. ****Heulo****-Rhys is 'thrown' into the 'nothingness' and Rhys-****Heulo**** goes through a painful withdrawal at home. It seems they were almost whole again and the separation is ten times more terrible than it would have been originally… Find out what happens in the next chapter: In Which a Bond is Severed.**

A/N 2: Doesn't that make you want me to write the next chapter? To be honest I haven't even started it yet, but I will soon…

A/N 3: Don't forget to review!!! Bye. 

(\_/)   
='-'= *smile*(bunny)

A/N 4: Grrrrrrr! Darn thing won't upload properly! Several of the 'Heulo's' in this chapter are italicized but they didn't come up.! Oh well. -_-


	16. Chapter 16: In Which a Bond is Severed

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and _Heulo_ (aka 'the Sun Spirit of All Knowledge.')

Chapter 16: In Which a Bond is Severed

Wyn felt a chill run down her spine. She had been walking to a nearby store and now stopped and looked up at the sky. It was shifting and, before she knew it, she was on a familiar beach. Sitting on the white cloth again was Life and beside him, in a beach chair sunning herself, was Death. Death looked up at her and asked while tossing her blonde tresses over her shoulders, "How've you been, Bronwyn, dear?"

"Fine, thank you. Why am I _here_ again?" Wyn questioned.

"You're here for a war briefing of course, doll," replied Life in his usual tone of voice.

"It seems we'll need to bring the other members of the Trilogy of the Last Hope here as well," said Death.

"Indeed, dear," Life said.

Death lifted one skinny arm and suddenly three new figures appeared. "MORGAN?! RHYS?!" yelped Wyn. She had sort of expected Morgan to be the Pegasus Emperor and had suspected Rhys to be the Dragon Enchanter, but now realization hit her. Another thing that bewildered her was Rhys and _Heulo's _connection. _Heulo_-Rhys was there as well, calming gazing at Life and Death in a silvery astral form. As for Morgan he was in shock it seemed and Rhys-_Heulo_ took one look at his other part's reaction and cooled down himself. 

"Where are we, Wyn?" Morgan asked after a few more seconds.

**_'We're in a private haven of Life and Death of course,' _**said _Heulo_-Rhys in a matter of fact sort of way.

Morgan blinked and gazed at _Heulo_-Rhys puzzedly. "What?!" he finally blurted out.

"You are all in one of our sanctuaries. It is here that we must plan a course of action against the threat of Apocalypse," said Death.

"Can _you_ explain this to me in laments terms, Wyn?" Morgan asked.

"Fine…" and with that she explained who they were in legends and who Life, Death, and Apocalypse were.

"I guess I get it. What about you, Rhys?" inquired Morgan.

Everyone turned to _Heulo_-Rhys and Rhys-_Heulo_. _Heulo_-Rhys was the first to speak. **_'I understood from the beginning,' _**he stated simply.

"I understood because _Heulo_ told me about Apocalypse a short time ago and while Wyn's was talking he explained a few more things to me," said Rhys-_Heulo_.

"_While_ I was talking?" Wyn asked.

"Yep. We are the identical after all," said Rhys-_Heulo_ and _Heulo_-Rhys at the same time.

Wyn and Morgan's jaws dropped and Death said to the two parts, "You're nearly together again, Dragon Enchanter."

"Indeed," replied both portions together once more.

"That's kind of…." Wyn began.

"Its kind of freaky is what it is," ended Morgan.

**_'Naturally…' _**said _Heulo_-Rhys and a second later Rhys-_Heulo _added, "…you would think this was a little odd." _Heulo_-Rhys added, **_'Even I think its weird.' _**

"Wow! So they're the Dragon Enchanter?" asked Wyn.

"Correction: _I'm_ the Dragon Enchanter," said Rhys-_Heulo_ and _Heulo_-Rhys at exactly the same time in deeper completely identical voices.

Death smiled at that and said, "Stop confusing your poor teammates. Now why don't we come up with a plan?"

**"I do not think so, Demigoddess of Death," **stated an icy voice. Everyone froze and turned to see the stunning form of Apocalypse. She gave them a cool smirk and continued, **"I see I'm quite an unexpected visitor to thy beach gathering, no?"**

Death shook slightly but she still retorted, "You are not supposed to obstruct our business, Goddess of Obliteration!"

**"Why should I follow the rules of thou?"**

"Because its common universal curtsy, Apocalypse!" snapped Rhys-_Heulo_. 

**_'No, you idiot!' _**yelled _Heulo_-Rhys at Rhys-_Heulo_. He passed the message silently down the invisible link between them, but he knew Rhys-_Heulo_ had done it. Apocalypse wasn't going to take the comment lightly, that was for sure.

Apocalypse turned her cool gaze on Rhys-_Heulo _who stayed firmly planted under it. **"Ah, if it isn't the little parts of the Dragon Enchanter. I've been waiting to see you two and the binding between both of you. It doesn't seem that thick to me," **the Goddess said stepping towards them and eyeing the invisible cord. 

Both portions of the Enchanter backed away from Apocalypse. **"Now that's not very polite," **said the Deity of Elimination in a singsong voice.

Rhys-_Heulo_ gripped the rope connecting the parts protectively and softly said, "Please don't."

**"Please don't what? You mean this?" **and with that said Apocalypse had flashed forward, grabbed the link out of Rhys-_Heulo's _grasp and had returned to her original position. Apocalypse squeezed the link slightly and watched with amused glee as Rhys-_Heulo_ and _Heulo_-Rhys squirmed and twisted in pain. 

**_'Let it go!' _**cried out _Heulo_-Rhys laboriously.

"Stop it! You're hurting them!" shouted Wyn.

"Apocalypse, you can't harm a warrior of the opposite side before the Final Battle!!!" yelled Death.

"Let the kids go, Goddess!" Life roared at the same time.

Apocalypse laughed and loosened her pressure on the link. The two parts exclaimed and fell to the ground in pain. Both of them gripped the link gingerly and gazed up at Apocalypse weakly. 

The Goddess snickered again and said, **"Just think what would have happened to you two if I had only squeezed a little tighter. Your connection would have been shattered and the effects could even have kill both of you. When Life had separated you two the effects hadn't been permanent, but if this were to happen, they most likely would be."**

Wyn looked at the portion that was a little more her brother and felt an awful twain in her chest. _'Oh Rhys!' _she thought horrifiedly. 

Rhys-_Heulo _grimaced and said, "You can't."

**"Oh really. I could tear you both into pieces right now, but I think I'll do _this_ instead," **replied Apocalypse who then tightened her grip on the link again, but this time it made a sickening snapping sound. Rhys-_Heulo_ and _Heulo_-Rhys screamed and gripped each other's hands, but it was too late. A wind picked up and _Heulo_-Rhys was tossed into it. Rhys-_Heulo_ grabbed for his other part, but couldn't reach him for the pain was becoming too much. He collapsed and as for his other half, he was thrown far away into Apocalypse's void.

Wyn and the others rushed forward only to be stopped by Apocalypse. **"See, that wasn't so hard," **she said and then disappeared.

Wyn reached Rhys-_Heulo_ first, who was sprawled on the ground, tears of sorrow and pain flowing down his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes and more comprehension hit him. _'_Heulo's _gone and he might never come back…'_ he thought and with that, he passed out.

************************************************************************

Rolling, tumbling, crashing! That was all _Heulo_-Rhys seemed to do until he finally made contact with the ink-black floor of the 'nothingness.' He stung all over and, without Rhys, he had taken on a more faded pale look than before. He was losing consciousness rapidly and his last thought was, **_'Rhys…'_**

************************************************************************

When Rhys finally awoke a day later, Wyn felt as if she hardly knew him. Morgan and her had stayed overnight at the moving castle out of concern for the little boy and now they sat across from him at the breakfast table. Rhys was staring into something no one else seemed to see and all light seemed to have disappeared from his green eyes. He gave a brokenhearted sigh and said in a low pained voice, "Stop staring at me!"

Wyn, Morgan, Sophie, Howl, and Calcifer all jumped and Wyn quickly said, "We're really sorry, Rhys!"

"For what?" Rhys requested and settled his melancholy gaze on her.

"For everything, Rhys!" Morgan interrupted.

Rhys only sighed again and nodded, but he said nothing. Finally, he dragged himself off his chair, up the stairs, into his room, and onto his bed where he flopped down. A constant dull ache had formed in his chest and he wondered if _Heulo_ had felt the same way when he had been removed from him. He suspected it hadn't been anywhere near as bad, for it had been done by Life and by choice. He couldn't 'sense' _Heulo_ at all now and it left him undergoing a feeling of being alone and empty. _'How are we ever going to stop Apocalypse now?' _he wondered before falling into an uneasy slumber.

************************************************************************

A/N: *evil laughter* Hmmm…I wonder what'll happen to _Heulo_ and Rhys now…

Wyn: Oh, not this again!

Me: Oh shut up! I like being dramatic!

Wyn: -_- Right…

Me: Bronwyn!

Wyn: Whatever…

A/N 2: That's better. Now you'd better review or-

Morgan: Let me guess: They'd better review or else, right?

Me: You took the fun out of that!

Morgan: Okay…

Me: What's with you two and the sarcasm?!

Mor and Wyn: I don't know.

Me: *Exasperated* You two are hopeless!

A/N 3: Oh well. Before I was so rudely interrupted…

Morgan: o:-)

A/N 3 (continued): I was saying you'd better review or else! Bye for now!


	17. Chapter 17: In Which the Final Battle Be...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and _Heulo_ (aka 'the Sun Spirit of All Knowledge.')

To Lady Artemis: ^__^ Cliffhangers are fun, except for the part were I get 'death threats.' Those just make me feel like I've done my 'job' and make you want to read more. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Aidan and Wyn will be 'tying the knot' as well soon, so look out for that. I suspect that won't occur till the end though. 

A/N: No offense to anyone, but I always get a kick when I read reviews and my characters' names have been 'crucified.' For example here's the mistakes for Kamania alone: Kamenia and Karmania. ^_- Just thought I'd share something that sometimes makes me look at a review and laugh. Now on to chapter 17!

Chapter 17: In Which the Final Battle Begins

_Heulo_-Rhys opened his eyes and realized he was still plastered face down onto the dark floor of the oblivion. He slowly looked up to see nothing; it was endless and he soon collapsed from pain again. He reached out mentally for the connection between him and Rhys, but it wasn't there. Nothing but the remains of it lingered and it left him with an empty feeling. 

He opened his bright green eyes again and gazed at his reflection in the cool metallic ground. The eyes themselves were as lifeless as Rhys's were at the moment and the familiar golden glint behind them coming from being a Sun Spirit had diminished as well. His hair was a tousled mess and it seemed to be matted to his forehead. He prodded at it and discovered he had a gory bump on his forehead just beneath his hair that was mixing blood in his curls. **_'How can I bleed without a body?' _**he wondered absently and with that he fell into unconsciousness once more.

************************************************************************

Rhys gave a groan and squeezed his turquoise quilt around his head tighter. "Leave me alone!" he cried out venomously. 

Wyn took a step back at that and said in a softer more complaining voice, "Oh please, Rhys, you haven't left your bed very much for the past week! You need fresh air! It'll clean out your head…"

"I like my head just as it is! Thank you very much!!!" yelled Rhys through the covers.

"Urgh! You're lying and you know it! Without _Heulo_ you're ready to jump off a bridge!" Wyn exclaimed.

"Shut up, Bronwyn!" Rhys roared, but it had a strained sort of sound to it this time. 

"Oh, Rhys…"

"Go away!" Rhys said miserably.

Wyn sighed and left. "Its hopeless! He won't listen to a word I say!" she told Morgan downstairs who had already tried persuading Rhys to come down to no avail.

"I know. Its like his life's ended," said Morgan.

"I just can't help wondering where _Heulo_ is…" Wyn muttered thoughtfully.

"He could be a galaxy away if Apocalypse has anything to say about it," Morgan said bitterly.

Wyn nodded. She couldn't shake the image of _Heulo_ and Rhys being separated out of her head. _'They both froze as if they just couldn't comprehend what had occurred. Then, they were thrown apart and when I reached Rhys, it was as if he wasn't fully there anymore. He had such a stricken look on his face!'_ she thought with a shudder. She gazed at the stairs longingly. _'Oh, please come down!' _she thought.

************************************************************************

            But Rhys didn't come down for quite some time and when he did, it was only to go to the bathroom. He passed his siblings without a word and went in and out of the bathroom in only a minute. Wyn and Morgan remained silent themselves, but as Rhys started to walk up the stairs there was a loud quaking sound and the moving castle shook. Rhys, as he was already weakened from his ordeal, fell back down the stairs with several thumps. He moaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his back. 

"What the heck was that?!" Wyn asked.

 Morgan, who was helping Rhys get back to his feet, said, "Whatever it was, it was weird."

Rhys gazed at the ceiling as if he was seeing _through_ it and said in a voice that was almost a growl, "Its _her_." He said 'her' in such a vile, hateful way that Wyn knew immediately who he was talking about.

"But why would Apocalypse-" she began. The room shook again, but this time it was ten times more violently. 

"**Apocalypse!**" roared Rhys in a tone that made the hair at the base of Wyn's neck stand on end. 

The Goddess herself appeared next and it was as if the moving castle dissolved away. They were in a cold gray wasteland that reminded Wyn of the field she had battled Kamania in. In fact, she realized, Kamania was there. The woman's russet colored hair was blowing in the light breeze and she gave them a dark smirk.

Apocalypse smiled herself and said, **"I decided to bring her here to welcome you, Trilogy of the Last Hope."**

"Or should we say 'Trilogy of the Lacking Hope?" said Kamania.

"If that was supposed to be a joke, Kammy, it was an extremely poor one," remarked Morgan frigidly as he fingered the golden ring on his hand.

"What's that?!" Kamania asked angrily.

"This, Kamania, is my wedding ring. I recently got married to the lovely Mackenzie after all," replied Morgan unemotionally. 

Wyn smirked. _'Kammy's jealous…' _she thought as she examined the witch's face.

"I see," said Kamania grimly.

**"Stop talking and get rid of the runt," **ordered Apocalypse. 

Rhys snarled faintly and backed away. Kamania rushed towards him before either Morgan or Wyn could react, but all she met was an unseen barrier curtsy of Rhys himself. The boy sneered and said mockingly, "What's the matter, witchy. Why can't you touch me?"

Wyn laughed and turned to Apocalypse. Even without _Heulo_ it seemed Rhys could take care of himself. She glared at the Deity and realized Morgan was at her side in position. "You ready?" she whispered. He nodded at her in reply and they faced Apocalypse who only gazed at them unperturbedly. 

Apocalypse raised her pale hands and boomed three words: **"Time to die!" **

Wyn and Morgan rushed forward, side-by-side, and made contact with an invisible 'wall'-surrounding Apocalypse. It didn't send them back though because their own barrier protected them. They pushed against the force and yelled in anger as their efforts seemed to make no difference. 

Meanwhile, Rhys was laughing coldly at his adversary, which wasn't improving Kamania's mood. She called upon a spell in a ringing voice and swiftly transformed into familiar screeching vulture size bird with dark violet plumage. Wyn would have recognized the form from her own final battle with Kamania and probably would have smiled at seeing the form she had beat the witch in.

Rhys smirked in a sort of 'so-that's-how-you-want-to-play way' and deftly changed into the same dark dragon he had become on his first-year graduation. He was bigger now and he flapped his wings threateningly. They both advanced forward and roared at each other. 

Rhys jumped up, his wings carrying him into flight, and 'spit' an egg-sized fireball at Kamania out his mouth. Kamania tried to dodge it, but it only followed her and crashed into her back. It may have been small but it exploded on contact, throwing her into the dirt. 

Rhys gave a dragon-like snort of triumph and flew higher. He looked over at the battle between his siblings and Apocalypse. Morgan was panting and Wyn was sporting a sprained wrist from all their struggling to not get pushed back. An idea struck him. He remembered how years ago _Heulo_ had summoned a real dragon to help them. _'If only I knew how…' _he thought hopefully. He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the answer in the remains of their severed link. A bright point of light twinkled in the remnants and he gripped its invisible force mentally. An enchantment laid itself out in his mind and he readily started evoking its power. He felt the spell take hold and waited for the ring of roars signaling his new version of the spell had worked. He had modified the charm so that it didn't call one dragon, but hundreds. 

Sure enough, soaring towards him, were at least a thousand dragons of various sizes and colors. One dragon, obviously the same crimson one that had helped them in the past, leaned its snout down so the detransformed Rhys could climb on. Rhys smiled and climbed on the dragon's back. He said in the rolling speech _Heulo_ had been 'showing' him how to say, _"Izgashh, feird. Rho tre aster?" _or "Hello, friend. How's my accent?"

The dragon replied, _"Ti cru ur-we rik, Rhys-Liff." _Translated she had said, "It could use work, Rhys-Master." She had called him 'Rhys-Master' because of his connection with the Dragon Enchanter, who was said to rule all dragons. (A/N: Its sort of like how people in Japan sometimes place words behind peoples' names to show who they are to the person. Example: Kagome-chan, etc…)

_"Ri gyiss ti cru," _or "I guess it could," muttered Rhys dejectedly. He then gave a solemn sigh and gazed at the fight between his brother and sister and Apocalypse. 

"Wyn!!! Morgan!!!" he shouted, "Remember the legends! Become what you stand for!" Wyn and Morgan looked back at him and the swarm of winged-lizards and nodded. Wyn was the first to change, skillfully turning into her powerful phoenix form. Morgan did the same, but he transformed into a silvery pegasus with huge sleek feathered-wings and a mane and tail of what looked like pure silver dust. He whinnied and glanced at his sister who was preening her shining ruby feathers, all of which had a splash of gold on their tips. 

Rhys noticed that because Wyn's left wrist had been sprained, her left wing looked pretty lethargic and stayed planted at her side. He himself jumped off the dragon's back and transformed into the black dragon again in mid-air. The dragon, which he had realized was a she-dragon, said as he landed, _"Cya te 'Elia,' Rhys-Liff!" _or "Call me 'Elia,' Rhys-Master!"

Rhys nodded his new, great dark head at _Elia_ and flew towards his siblings who were glaring fiercely at Apocalypse. He landed beside them feeling fidgety without the sudden comfort of the older part of himself. He stared up at Apocalypse who had changed so that she was roughly a hundred feet tall now. 

Wyn gave a war-like squawk, Morgan stamped his hooves, and Rhys gave a huff and smoke puffed out of his mouth. They were the Trilogy of the Last Hope, but without _the _Last Hope, they would surely lose…

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I had about ¾ of it done about 2 days ago, but I didn't have time to finish it till now.

A/N 2: So the next chapter will be about more of 'The Final Battle.' After that, and a few closing chapters, I guess this story will be over. I may do a follow-up story about my strange little Dragon Enchanter extraordinaire, Rhys, though…

A/N 3: I think '_Heulo_-Rhys' will have more of a role in the next chapter. _Will_ he and Rhys finally go back to being one person though? 

A/N 4: You'll just have to see what happens next! All reviews encouraged! Ta ta for now! 


	18. Chapter 18: In Which the True Dragon Enc...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and _Heulo_ (aka 'the Sun Spirit of All Knowledge.')

To Lady Artemis: Hehe. ^__^ When it comes to _Heulo_ and Rhys joining together you'll just have to see for yourself… Thanks again for reviewing.

To ness: Rhys is acting awfully calm about the whole fighting to the death thing. ^_- Yes, you were one of the people who misspelled Kamania, but don't worry about it. I just think its kinda funny. By the way, _Heulo's _back in this chapter and he and Rhys are finally going to become one person…Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**Chapter 18: In Which the True Dragon Enchanter is Finally Formed**

****

Rhys felt an agonizing pain in his chest as he continued to prepare to stop Apocalypse.  He could tell that getting ready to use as much power as he knew they'd need was already making him ache to be whole again. 

Wyn noticed his frail, uncomfortable look and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just get this over with," Rhys replied gruffly. _'Liar!' _he internally shouted at himself, _'I need to be whole again or we're all dead! It doesn't talk about _all _of us in legends for nothing!' _That was when he felt it: a faint almost unnerving gasp of something on the remains of his connection with his other half. The feel of the hold was familiar, but it wasn't strong enough to do anything but let him know _Heulo _was still out there. He knew what he had to do. 

_"Elia!" _he called out behind him. The she-dragon responded immediately and cocked her head to him from the ten yards apart they were. Rhys remembered dragons could find astral forms and that was how she had been the only solid shape in the astral world. _"Elia, dirt tru Liff!' _he continued because of this. _Elia _nodded and flew off leaving her second-in-command of her army of dragons in charge of obeying the _Rhys-Liff_.

Rhys grinned slightly. He hoped his plan would work…He turned back to Apocalypse who was giving him a curious yet unworried look. He knew she wouldn't understand what his talk with the she-dragon meant and he silently rejoiced.

Wyn and Morgan gazed at Rhys inquisitively before turning back to the Goddess. "Ready?" she asked everyone this time. Rhys and Morgan nodded and they all took off. Wyn and Rhys took off into the air and Morgan galloped underneath them on the ground. In an upside-down triangle format they dived at Apocalypse, covering their bodies in bright flaming light. 

Kamania watched from nearby in shock. She was bruised and battered from her fight with Rhys, but not seriously injured. She soon crawled to her feet and gazed with more wonder at the 'Final Battle.' 

Wyn whirled at Apocalypse's right shoulder, while Rhys lunged at her left and Morgan charged at her legs. Rhys let out several fireballs at his target and Wyn's body began to engulf in pale harmless flames and throw them. They were harmful to Apocalypse though who roared. Morgan stomped on her huge sandaled feet and flapped his wings furiously until silver streaks of metal came out of his feathers and slashed the Goddess's feet. 

Apocalypse bellowed again and lifted her feet up to stomp on the little winged 'pony' at her feet and threw one ball of dark crackling energy out of each of her palms. Morgan was thrust back by the feet and Rhys and Wyn were blasted across the wasteland. They all landed with a thump. 

Wyn was the first to get up. She shook the dirt off her wings and took off towards Apocalypse again. Rhys crawled to his clawed feet, flapped his wings, and took to the air behind Wyn. Morgan then groaned and jumped up into the air. They met about ten feet away from Apocalypse in a smaller triangle form. "Let's come at her stronger this time!" Wyn told her siblings. 

Rhys, who was panting furiously, said, "Alright."

"Got it," added Morgan.

They lunged at the Goddess again. Morgan and Rhys were thrown back onto the dirt roughly, but Wyn was able to hold her own. She pushed against Apocalypse's wall, straining to hold on. Morgan and Rhys quickly got up once more and helped her. _'Please hurry, Elia!' _thought Rhys apprehensively as he pushed a wave of flames out of his jaw.

************************************************************************

_Elia _flew speedily through the worlds, diving into world gates, and searching for _Rhys-Liff's_ lost part. She got a whiff of the familiar scent of _Heulo's _astral form a few worlds away from herand rushed to it. Lying on the cold gray floor was a weak crunched up shape. She could smell blood now and was worried. _Heulo_-Rhys didn't seem to respond to her presence so _Elia _poked him with one delicate claw. _Heulo_-Rhys's eyes flashing open and like a deer caught in a headlight he stared in a mixture of wonder and terror before he realized who it was.**_ 'E-Elia?!' _**he cried out hoarsely. 

_Elia _smiled and said in her dragon speech, "I have come for you, Master!"

_Heulo_-Rhys let out a happy breath before he faltered and felt his head spin again. "You must help Rhys-Master!" Elia exclaimed next in her language, "He and the other _Great Ones _are battling the Final Shadows!" 

_Heulo_-Rhys nodded while holding onto his muzzy head. He slowly crawled onto _Elia's_ back and gripped her scales feebly. **_'I'm ready, Elia,'_** he said after a minute. _Elia _nodded and took off and rushed through the world gates. 

************************************************************************

Rhys dived onto the ground as his flames were sent back at him. He hadn't anticipated his massive size though, and he soon let out a yelp and clutched his burnt tail. Apocalypse snickered at the boy who let his tail go quickly and hurried back at her. 

Wyn waited for Morgan and Rhys to be in position before she let out an array of strikes of her own. Her wings flapped swiftly and suddenly a tornado-like wind picked up between her and Apocalypse. The giant cyclone went straight at the Goddess who howled as the harshness of it hit her. It wasn't enough though and the wind quickly disappeared. 

Wyn puffed up her feathers somewhat and swished her gold-tipped tail at Morgan. Morgan understood the signal and stamped his forefeet on the ground. The ground opened up and a crack made its way to Apocalypse. Flames shot out of the crack and at the same time Wyn let out another twister. 

Rhys closed his eyes and prepared the biggest fireball he could muster. The fire formed on his forked tongue and he slowly opened his mouth. The fireball rolled to the tip of his tongue and then he threw it at Apocalypse's back. All the attacks hit head on in all directions. The Deity herself was taken aback at this and screeched. Wyn, Morgan, and Rhys didn't let up though. They threw hit after hit at her until they all could do no more.

They lay panting on the ground watching Apocalypse's distorting, burning form. The flames soon vanished, leaving Apocalypse standing there glaring fiercely at the Trilogy.  

"Damnation!" yelled Wyn and at the same time Morgan shouted, "Darn it!" Rhys only groaned and gazed up at the sky behind him. Something big was coming towards them. He could feel the anticipation growing inside him and he let out a hopeful breath. _'Is it really-'_ he began.

That was when he saw the crimson blob coming towards him. "_Elia_!" he called out. Wyn and Morgan turned to their little brother who by then was jumping up and down. It was a strange sight, seeing a small winged-lizard bouncing on his heels, but they realized he was staring at something important and soon looked in the direction he was. They too saw the she-dragon coming into view, and as she drew closer, they discovered there was a small hunched shape on her back.

Rhys noticed the shape too and smiled. The figure lifted its head over one of _Elia's_ scales and met Rhys's gaze. Mentally, both of them felt the familiar link mending and strengthening. **_'Its been awhile, little one,' _**_Heulo_-Rhys passed down the still weak yet stable connection. 

_'So it has,' _answered Rhys-_Heulo_, too happy to say much more than that. He detransformed and waited for them.

_Elia_ landed near the Trilogy and _Heulo_-Rhys gradually edged off. He stood up leaning his right shoulder on _Elia_. He immediately registered the state of his other half, which was still quite a bit more reassuring then his own health. Rhys-_Heulo_ seemed only bruised and battered, but utterly healthy beside that. As for Rhys-_Heulo_ himself, he noticed awkwardly that _Heulo_ was looking rather weathered and blood-spattered. 

Wyn smiled vaguely and said, "We could use your help."

_Heulo_-Rhys nodded and turned to her. Wyn met his gaze and realized now even she could see the golden pulsing link between the two portions. It seemed to have been made of stronger stuff now, its glow almost blinding. 

Rhys noticed it as well for he said to _Heulo_, "I guess this means its time to get rid of own differences." 

**_'So it does…' _**replied _Heulo_-Rhys. They looked evenly at each other before stepping side-by-side to each other. They both bowed their heads in exactly the same way, and before Wyn or Morgan could gasp in wonder, they had 'melted' into one person. 

The solitary figure before them looked so like the boy and Sun Spirit they had seen only moments before, but now he was entirely healed, devoid of any of Rhys's bruises and _Heulo's_ gashed forehead. He tilted his head up at them and opened his eyes causing the others to gasp. His eyes were a dazzling bright green color ten times more emerald-like then either Rhys or _Heulo's_ eyes had been. The golden light _Heulo's_ eyes had had was gone, but in its place, behind them was a silvery glow. 

He gave them a cool _Heulo_-like smirk with the twist of Rhys's laughing grin and said, "Ready, guys?"

Wyn gulped slightly and flicked her tail before smiling herself and replying, "I'm always ready to kick butt."

Morgan gave a reassuring laugh and added, "Let's kick _that_ pain's butt."

They all gazed at each other before turning to Apocalypse who was patiently waiting for her prey and tapping one colossal foot. Rhys, I suppose you could call the new figure, transformed into a dragon, but this time it was the same green color as his eyes. He sighed and said, "Then let's get kicking."

They all took off into the sky and prepared to fight Apocalypse one last time…

************************************************************************

A/N: I suppose the next chapter will finish off the 'Final Battle.' Now that the Trilogy is whole again can they finally win? You'll find out in the next chapter….

A/N 2: Please review or I'll send the adorable new Rhys after you! ^__^ Bye!


	19. Chapter 19: In Which the Trilogy of the ...

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and _Heulo_ (aka 'the Sun Spirit of All Knowledge.')

**Chapter 19: In Which the Trilogy of the Last Hope Continues Their Fight**

****

Howl, Sophie, Calcifer, Aidan and Mackenzie were sitting in the moving castle wondering when Wyn, Morgan, and Rhys would return. They knew they were in danger and so they passed the time by worrying and discussing things. Howl and Aidan were talking about various enchantments and Sophie, Mac, and Calcifer were chatting about Rhys.

"Its strange the way Rhys and _Heulo_ are connected," remarked Calcifer floating next to Sophie. 

Sophie nodded. "If only we could find them. Everything any of us does just backfires," she noted glumly.

"They're somewhere that Apocalypse doesn't want us to interfere, that's for sure," said Calcifer.

"I wish we could help," muttered Mac.

"They'll be alright," Aidan said, "They've gotten into tight scraps before, granted not as tight as this, but they've always gotten out of it one way or another."

Howl sighed and added, "Besides we've taught them everything they know."

"Yes, but Rhys isn't exactly that old," snapped Calcifer.

They all moaned at that. What _would_ happen to the Trilogy of the Last Hope?

************************************************************************

Speaking of whom, the Trilogy was charging towards Apocalypse with the dragons at their sides. Wyn pummeled the Goddess with magically strengthened pecks from her beak, while Morgan was shooting more of his metal blades out of his wings and Rhys was blasting her with fireballs three times the size they had been before. Now his largest flames were about the size of a small cow and burned with a new intensity. All of them panted and yelled in anger as they attacked. 

************************************************************************

At the moment, Kamania had had enough. In case Apocalypse did lose she transported out of there and back to Ingary. She reappeared among several booths and stalls covered in delicious foods, and carefully walked away. Later, for abandoning her, Apocalypse's wrath would cause Kamania to be crushed by a cart filled with watermelons and almost killed…

************************************************************************

Rhys gave a dragon-like roar and clawed at Apocalypse's shoulder. His claws pierced her unnaturally perfect skin and even amazingly drew blood from the Goddess. Apocalypse snarled and launched a blast of tainted, purple cracking energy at the boy who was thrown backward and onto the dirt. 

He landed with a painful thump and brushed blood off his bleeding snout. He attempted to flap his gnarled green wings to no avail. He cried out in pain and when the aching had subsided he checked out his wings. One had a gash in it and was freely bleeding while the other barely moved and was obviously broken. The six-year-old growled and yelled to his siblings, "I'm going to have to attack her from the ground, my wings are too hurt!" 

Wyn nodded in-between her assault on the Deity and Morgan replied, "Be careful, bro!"

"I'll try," Rhys muttered as he quickly made his way back to Apocalypse. 

_Elia_ noticed her Master's injury and asked in her native tongue, "Are you all right, Rhys-Master?" 

Rhys sighed and answered, "I'll live, _Elia_!" He continued his fireball assault on the Goddess right were he had left off, only this time from the ground. 

Meanwhile, Wyn was holding on with some difficulty, but not too much. She squawked and let out a barrage of thin sharp knives that twinkled before cutting Apocalypse's face and other shoulder. They were like Morgan's metal blade-like things and Rhys's claws but sharper and filled with venom. 

Apocalypse had obviously realized there was poison in them and was withering somewhat. She tried to grasp the phoenix but Wyn evaded it and slashed at her with her talons. 

While Wyn was keeping Apocalypse busy by doing that, Morgan was getting ready to cut off her head. "Rhys!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" came the reply.

"Tell your reptilian friends to all attack the giant wench's head at the same time with their fireballs, claws, and all. While you're doing that, I'll get Wyn to help me detract her even more!" answered Morgan.

Rhys nodded and yelled, _"Dragons Amtee! Pres aaw Fitna Shadas hyad yin mit ofy!' _or "Dragon Army! Please attack the Final Shadow's head on my order!"

All the dragons turned to Rhys and grunted in consent. Rhys glanced at Morgan who was beside Wyn whispering and attacking at the same time. Wyn replied something before backing up and shouting, "You're a horrid excuse for a Goddess, Apocalypse!" Apocalypse growled at that and charged at Wyn and Morgan. 

Rhys grinned and, before turning to the dragons, thought, _'That loud mouth better be careful!'_ He then looked at the Dragon Army and bellowed, "**Aaw!!!!**"

All the winged-lizards of various shapes, sizes, and colors dived at Apocalypse's silver head and blasted her with fireballs and scratched her. Apocalypse shrieked and tried to get the dragons off her to no benefit. Wyn, Morgan, and Rhys joined the dragons and blasted her with attacks of their own. 

Apocalypse withered, but the assault persisted. Many members of the Dragon Army ended up injured but none died. Their and Apocalypse's blood splattered the dirt beneath them. As for the Trilogy of the Last Hope only one of their own was severely wounded and that was the youngest: Rhys. 

When Apocalypse had gave out one last screech and disappeared, the dragons gave a cheer and the Trilogy all detransformed and collapsed on the ground. Wyn, who's broken left wrist was hurting her terribly, groaned but looked relieved. Morgan grinned happily. He had a slashed leg that was coating the dirt with several droplets of blood but otherwise he was only filthy and bruised like everyone else. As for Rhys, he was laying on the ground, on his back, blood oozing out of his chest. He moaned and screeched, "Dearest Bronwyn and Morgan, would you two kindly help your hurt brother!" 

Wyn turned her head in his direction and froze. The wound wasn't very deep but it looked nasty. She and Morgan rushed to his side and Rhys continued dimly, "When Apocalypse clawed out at me and the dragons, I was hit directly." He gave a sharp intake of breath then and coughed. 

"You've most likely got a few broken ribs, bro," said Morgan.

Rhys only nodded and Wyn said, "We'd heal you up but I don't think any of us have the energy."

"Whatever. Let's go home," muttered Rhys, his eyes tightly closed causing all their diminished light to shadow his face. Eventually, he slowly sat up and turned to _Elia _who had limped over to them.

"Will you be okay, _Elia_?" he asked in the dragon tongue.

In the same language the she-dragon replied, "I'll be fine, young Master. You just take care of yourself."

Rhys nodded and said to his siblings, "Ready to go home?"

"Definitely," mumbled Wyn.

"You couldn't keep me from going home with a billion gems," Morgan added.

"That can be arranged," said a female voice.

"Wonderful work, Trilogy," continued a masculine voice. The Trilogy turned to see dark-haired Life and fair-haired Death standing next to them.

"Some help you two were," muttered Morgan.

"Don't be upset, Pegasus Emperor. Just think you and your friends and relatives did this all by yourselves. Besides we couldn't assist you in any way in this battle. It's against the rules. By the way, Apocalypse can never be killed, all anyone can do is keep her from causing an end of the world," said Death optimistically.

"Right…"  mumbled Morgan.

"Can we go home _now_?" whined Rhys.

Death smiled at him. "Yes, little Dragon Enchanter, you all may go to your homes. Before you go though, Life and myself shall restore all of you to health and get every one new clothes." The two Demigods lightly tapped them on their heads and soon they were perfectly healed. 

Rhys patted his chest and waved his hands. Long emerald sleeves trailed down his arms and he laughed. They all were wearing this new kind of long-sleeved shirt and loose comfortable pants. Wyn's outfit was the same flame-like ruby color as her feathers had been and Morgan's was as silvery as his mane and tail had been. Around their waists was a gold waistband, and in Wyn's ginger locks was a gold ponytail holder. They stood up and grinned at each other. Rhys chuckled again and his smile widened. Yes, they were going home…

************************************************************************

The Trilogy of the Last Hope appeared in the main room of the moving castle a few moments later. "Hi, everybody!" yelled Rhys.

"Rhys!" shouted Sophie while Aidan yelled, "Wyn!" and Mac cried out, "Morgan!"

Wyn and her brothers laughed. "Missed us?" she asked.

"It hurt but we got to use all sorts of spells!" yelled Rhys.

Wyn noticed he had stopped acting so adult-like. _'Probably because he's not in a fight to the death anymore,'_ she noted.

After a while of explanations, in which Howl rubbed Rhys head in affection at hearing some of the things he had done and Calcifer grinned, they all sat on various chairs in the main room chatting. Rhys soon yawned and called out loudly, "Time for bed!"

Everyone agreed and soon Aidan and Wyn left together for their little flat and Mac and Morgan left for their house. Rhys was tucked into bed, thoroughly fussed over, and soon he fell asleep. His last thought before he fell asleep was, _'I don't feel very different now…'_

************************************************************************

A/N: About two more chapters to go! Then, I plan on doing a little story on Rhys. The next chapter is going to be about Aidan and Wyn's marriage and Morgan and Mac's first kid. See Mor's reaction….Hehe.

A/N 2: This chapter was a little gory, but do you expect sunshines and daisies in a fight to the death? ^_^

A/N 3: Anyway, you'd better review this chapter or I'm going to sick the cute fuzzy birdie, Wyn, on you! *voice changes to a commercial tone* Buy an adorable new and improved Wyn, the Maiden of the Phoenix, plushie for only $19.95! See your local 'Trilogy Stores' for details.^_- That was cheesy, but oh well.


	20. Epilogue

Between Hope and Death

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. 

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Lady Kachioin (and her village), Miss Coca, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, and _Heulo_ (aka 'the Sun Spirit of All Knowledge.')

A/N: I wrote this chapter from Rhys's POV.

**Epilogue**

****

My name is Rhys Jenkins, and to be technical, I'm the youngest son of Howell and Sophie Jenkins. I can't really believe it, but it's been twelve years since Apocalypse's downfall. A lot of events have happened since then, like my nieces and nephews' births and other relatives' weddings. 

I suppose I'll start with my older brother, Morgan. His and Mac's first child was born eleven years back. It was a boy and when Morgan found out Mac was pregnant, I swear he fainted. I was only seven at the time, but believe me he did. The boy was named Oliver and had dark hair and brown eyes. Mor acted a little goofy, or more goofy than usual, around the baby for a while, but eventually he got used to being a 'dada.' 

Mac gave birth to another boy two years later and they named him Stephen. Mac always looked like she had three sons instead of two sons and a husband but I could tell she was happy. They moved to a large house in Porthaven and have been there ever since. 

As for Wyn, she and Aidan married six months after the Final Battle. Aidan proposed to her on her birthday and I swear _she_ was ready to collapse. The wedding was big and everyone was there. Aunts, uncles, cousins, friends; I mean everyone! I was the ring bearer again and I didn't lose the ring this time. I kept a close eye on it for I was positive Wyn would strangle me if I lost it. With Wyn's supposed 'fashion sense' the outfits were actually okay. The men wore red suits and the women were long blue dresses. Wyn herself wore a beautiful white gown with 'gems' and sparkle on it. 

The wedding ran smoothly and when the bride and groom kissed, everyone cheered. It really was great! A year later Wyn gave birth to twins. They were dubbed Nathaniel and Nesta and, boy, did they look like their mother. Same ginger hair, jade colored eyes, and overall their facial structure was quite like my sister. At their birth I was still only seven and a half years old after all and it felt strange to me to be an uncle.

Now I'm eighteen and still have only one hyper niece and three energetic nephews. During all these years since Apocalypse's defeat many things happened to me. When I was fifteen I officially graduated from the school I had been going to. The next year, I started going to a Welsh art school in, well, Wales. Almost everyday at seven in the morning I woke up, ate breakfast curtsy of my mom, and went threw the door, black-blob down. I would then transport to a spot behind a tree outside my new school. My art skills are definitely improving and I still have two years left there! 

I've learned loads of Welsh while here, though my cousin, Mari, still teases me about my accent when I try to talk to her in Welsh. I'm still practicing magic, but not as much as before because of my art classes. 

As for the whole _Heulo _and Rhys differences, they're gone. I am _Heulo_ and Rhys, and they are me…Get it? Anyway, I really am what they've become. I'm not a little kid anymore though; now I'm a teenager with black hair, green eyes, and a love for all things art and magic. 

Is love in my future? Who knows! All I know is for now I'm content with my family, friends, and artwork. 

For now, I think Wyn just got here with the terrible twosome. I rushed out of my room and down to the main room. Yep, Wyn, Nate, and Nesta have arrived…

The twins are eleven now and can be a handful. I am their 'Uncle Rhys' after all and sometimes if Wyn and Aidan are going out, I'm stuck with them if their 'grandparents' are busy. 

"Hi, Uncle Rhys!" they screeched together.

I swear they're almost as connected as _Heulo_ and 'Rhys.' I smiled and questioned, "How are my little nith and nai?"

"What are a nith and nai?" asked Nesta.

"A nith is a niece in Welsh and a nai is a nephew in Welsh," I answered.

"So, you _are _learning something besides art in Wales…" Wyn said smirking.

"Naturally, sister dear," I replied mockingly.

"What's mom in Welsh, Uncle Rhys?" inquired Nate.

"Mam," I responded. At least these words were easy. Ask me how to say 'international' or something difficult and I could have problems…

"Cool!" said Nate and Nesta simultaneously.

I sighed as Wyn turned to go. She was shorter than me now and her face had a refined maternal quality to it. She still looked pretty much the same to me though. As for Morgan, let's just say he's attempting to grow a beard…Well he is thirty-nine years old…

Anyway, soon after that, Wyn left and Calcifer appeared. Just in time for baby-sitting duty too… I heard a knock on the door and do to an old habit he had, Calcifer immediately said, "Kingsbury door!"

"I know, Calcifer," I mumbled grinning slightly. I opened the front door to see several royal coaches in front of our lawn. 

"She doesn't give up very easily," whispered Calcifer in my ear. He was talking about Queen Valeria's daughter, the pain-in-the-butt known as Princess Talitha. I swear this girl wouldn't take a hint if it hit her in the face!

The princess herself stepped out of one of the horse-drawn carriages and practically 'bounded' up to us. She was a year younger than me and was the weirdest person I had ever met. She had a thick mop of blonde curls pilled on her head and was wearing a bright pink gown with layers of petticoats so that it was so puffed up she could barely walk. Worst of all about this demon-like royal was she had the most atrocious voice I had ever heard. 

It was high-pitched and squeaky and every time I heard it, it made me want to cover my ears. At the moment she decided to use that awful voice. "Rhys, darlinnnnggggg!" she practically screeched, "You never came yesterday for our date!"

"Date?!" I yelped. 

"Yes, the one we were supposed to have at that romantic spot in the palace!" the beastly girl shrieked.

"I never-" I began.

"Stop! Say no more! It was that Tiffany girl wasn't it?!" asked Princess her-voice-suc-er-stinks.

"What are you talking about?! I never agreed to dating you and I've never dated Tiffany Wit!" I shouted.

"Oh, so it must've been Molly then!" 

I sighed. It was like talking through a wall. Half of what I said kept getting lost. "I'm never ever courting you, Princess Talitha!" I roared.

"I'm rescheduling our date for one week from today," chirped Princess Talitha, totally ignoring me.

Yes, I'd bet all the money I have that she'll be back next week blaming Wendy or someone for my absence on our so-called 'date.'

"Was that our princess?!" asked Nesta in a tone that said quite clearly, that if she was, then the kingdom was doomed. 

"Yep," I replied simply. I closed the door and pondered what we were going to do. A thought struck me. "How about we all go to Wales and see a movie?" I inquired.

"Cool!" two voices yelled at the same time.

"Good, let's go," I said.

"See you later then," said Calcifer 'curling up' in the fire grate. 

I smirked. Yes, things weren't _so_ different. Well, not so unusual for the people who lived in Howl's moving castle that is…

The End 

************************************************************************

A/N: So that's it! Don't think that's all there is to tell though. I'll be starting a mini story as a follow-up soon. ^_^

A/N 2: Give me your final review on this story! I need to know!!!!

Rhys: Bye!

Wyn: See you around!

Aidan: Good-bye!

Morgan: Bye for now!

Mac: We'll see you soon!

Nate & Nesta: Bye-bye!

Me: Don't forget to review!!!!!!! Bye! ^_-


End file.
